El Redentor:Nacimiento y desarrollo de un héroe
by ricksteady
Summary: Que sucede cuando un joven es enviado sin querer por un viaje que cambiara su vida,primer tomo, idea original perteneciente a Xoverguy
1. Chapter 1

Nota del autor: Yo no soy dueño de ninguno de los personaje y la idea original es de Xoverguy, solo soy dueño del Redentor; Sakuya pertenece a Sakuyamon, que se encuentra en Deviantart

Capitulo 1: Un chico raro y extraño

Era un día sumamente tranquilo en Destiny Island. La brisa marina mecía tranquilamente las palmas de la playa y los árboles frutales cercanos a ella, el sol brillaba con todas sus fuerzas y a su alrededor, las nubes pasaban tranquilamente. Todo hubiera sido tranquilo de no ser por un grupo de chicos que estaba en la playa. Eran 4 chicos: 2 chicos y 2 chicas, era una rubia vestida con un traje un poco raro, su camisa era roja, su short igual pero en los bordes de las rodillas era negro, con un cinturón azul marino con dorado, tenía un chaleco encima de la camisa y usaba unos tenis rojos; la otra chica era pelirroja, usaba una camisas rosa, con el cuello blanco con negro en el borde, usaba un cinturón de dos tonalidades moradas, su short era rosa y usaba unas botas rosas con punta blanca de agujetas negras; un chico era de pelo castaño, usaba una traje parecido al de la chica rubia solo que era negro, rojo y dorado y el ultimo chico era de pelo gris, usaba una camisa de color amarilla con rayas en diagonal negras, su pantalón era azul marino con unos tenis negros; frente al ellos, un joven, delgado, se veía alto aun estando en el suelo, tenía el pelo negro corto, pero no tanto, su cabeza era ovalada, su nariz tenia forma de media punta de flecha, sus ojos estaban cerrados, eran medianos y ovalados, su boca era grande, pero no tanto, su piel era color bronce claro, sus orejas eran grandes, pero no mucho, tenía un pantalón de mezclilla, dos camisas, una blanca debajo de una larga de color azul, tenis tipo botín de color negro.

-¿Está bien?- respondió la chica pelirroja

-Si, aun respira- contesto el chico de pelo gris

-¿Dónde lo hallaste Riku?- contesto la chica rubia

-Lo encontré aquí-dijo el chico de pelo gris

-Mira comienza a despertar- grito el chico de pelo castaño

-¿D…Donde estoy?- respondió el muchacho en el suelo levantándose

Todos se acercaron para ayudarlo; pero en cuanto el muchacho se levanto, se dio un sobresalto cayendo en la arena.

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunto la chica rubia

-No puede ser,- se decía así mismo- primero entro en un portal desconocido y luego esto.- dijo mientras miraba a todos lados.

-Hola, estamos aquí recuerdas- contesto el chico de pelo castaño.

-Quizás me puedan ayudar- pensó el muchacho

El chico se paro, se sacudió la arena y comenzó a hablar:

-Bueno, donde están mis modales- decía- Hola me llamo Sergio.

- ¡Hola Sergio!- contestaron en coro

-Hola yo soy…_ decía el chico de pelo castaño, mientras estiraba la mano, cuando Sergio se acerco rápidamente, lo saludo de mano y hablo:

-Sora, supongo- dijo Sergio

-¿Pero cómo?- contesto el chico de pelo gris con una mirada atónita en su rostro

-Y usted Riku, un placer conocerte en persona, por supuesto- decía Sergio

-¿Cómo que en persona?- dijo la chica de pelo castaño.

Sergio se acerco rápidamente a la chica y le dijo:

-Un placer conocerte Kairi- le dijo; y finalmente se acerco a la rubia, que tenía una mirada de asombro en la cara- Y supongo que usted es Sakuya, la hermana de Sora e igual que él, Maestro Keyblade.

Todos discutían, los chicos se reunieron y hablaron en círculo, dejando a Sergio mirando a su alrededor una vez que termino de saludar.

-¿Cómo sabe nuestros nombres?- decía Sora preocupado

-Bueno el mío lo pudo haber oído- decía Riku tranquilo

-Pero el mío, el de Sora y el de Sakuya- decía Kairi consternada

-Y más aun como sabe lo de la Keyblade- decía Sakuya preocupada

-Creo que me pase- pensaba Sergio- Bueno, sil es sirve de consuelo…-decía mientras todos volteaban a mirar a Sergio- puedo decirles cómo es que se todo eso.

-Me parece una buena idea- decía Sora alegremente

-Si, además no se ve peligroso- decía Riku al resto

-Bueno, dinos- decían las chicas en coro

-Bueno para empezar, yo no soy de aquí- decía Sergio

-Eso ya lo sabemos- gritaban los chicos en un tono un poco molesto

-Bueno déjenme seguir, yo soy, se puede decir que de un mundo o universo, no se como decirlo-decía Sergio tímidamente- mmm, bueno, y en ese universo, ustedes son personajes de videojuegos.-terminaba Sergio

-¡¡¡Queeeeeee!!!-decían todos con mirada de sorpresa.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: Hola, yo de nuevo, como de costumbre, les recuerdo, yo no soy dueño mas que del Redentro, osea Aka. Sergio.

Capitulo 2: El Rey

-¡Queeeeeee!-decían los chicos con una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro

-Si,-dijo Sergio, en un tono un poco alegre- en cuanto a ustedes tres- señalando a Sora, Riku y Kairi,- pero en cuanto a usted solo sabía que era un rumor, ya que solo había visto fanart de usted- hablando con Sakuya.

-Eso suena raro- decía Sora

-Si, pero podría ser,- decía Riku- es decir, nuestras aventuras fueron geniales- terminaba con alegría

-Si claro, y yo siempre la damisela en peligro- decía Kairi con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Si de eso si nos acordamos- decían Sora y Riku en coro

Sakuya mira atónitamente a todo el mundo, miro a su hermano y amigos que se estaban riendo, volteo a ver a Sergio que volteaba a todos lados, pensando:

-¿No recuerdo que fuese tan genial estar en Destiny Island?- pensaba Sergio, antes de voltear a mirar a Sakuya, sonrió, su sonrisa era amigable, Sakuya reacciono y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bueno- decía Sakuya- ¿te podemos ayudar en algo? – preguntaba a Sergio con curiosidad

Todos miraban a Sergio, tenía una mirada pensativa, entonces hablo:

-Si,-dijo-¿alguno de ustedes sabe como regresar a mi universo?- pregunto en tono amigable

-No- respondió Sakuya triste

-NI idea- decía Kairi confusa

Sora y Riku seguían pensando hasta que Sora hablo:-Quizás-dijo

-¿Quién?- dijeron todos

-Quizás el rey- decía Sora

-¡Su majestad¡- decían todos

-Bueno, que estamos esperando, andando- decía Sergio entusiasmado

15 minutos después, todos se encontraban en una nave gummi, Sergio lo sabía por experiencia, todo a su alrededor era oscuridad, junto con muchas estrellas, que por lo que sabía, era otros universos; tardaron otros 5 minutos antes de llegar al castillo Disney. Cuando bajaron, se dirigieron, desde el hangar, hacia un jardín enorme, donde una voz familiar los saludo: -Hola chicos- decía un perro alto, delgado, tenía un pantalón azul, camisa naranja con un chaleco negro y un sombrero verde;- ¿Quién es tu amigo?-decía señalando a Sergio, quien rápidamente se acerco a saludarlo.

-Hola me llamo Sergio Antonio- dijo- y tú debes de ser Goofy, jefe de la guardia real.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Goofy

-Es una larga historia,- dijo Sora-, ¿está el rey?- pregunto

-Si, esta con Donald en la biblioteca- respondió Goofy.

Mientras se dirigían a la biblioteca, Sergio le conto a Goofy como fue que conoció a los chicos; al llegar, Goofy hablo:-Voy a entrar, le diré que van a hablar con él- dijo antes de entrar. Pasaron 5 minutos antes de que la puerta se abriera, la biblioteca era pequeña, tenía muchos estantes llenos de libros grandes y de muchos colores, en el centro, se encontraba un mesa de tres metros de largo, detrás de ella, se encontraba el rey, Goofy y un pato.

-¿Y quién es él?- pregunto el pato con una voz chillona; estaba vestido con un traje de marinerito, aunque solo era la camisa y el sombrero.

-Soy Sergio-contesto-y supongo que usted es Donald, el mago real.- decía saludando de mano

-Increíble- decía el rey- lo conoces aun cuando lo acabas de ver- término el rey; el rey era Mickey Mouse, estaba vestido de una manera parecida Sora.

-Su majestad- decía Sergio reverenciándolo- es un placer conocerlo-

-Igualmente, ahora-decía el rey- ¿quisiera saber cómo fue que apareciste en Destiny Island?- pregunto

-Bueno- contesto Sergio- empezare por el principio- decía Sergio

Posdata: Estoy escribiendo el resto, toda esta historia se divide en tres tomos, el primero esta acabado, pero no en compu, el segundo en libreta y el trecero tengo el argumento, posiblemente quizas despues lo publique antes de empezarlo.


	3. Chapter 3

Nota: Soy dueño solo de Sergio, en cuanto al resto de los chicos que salen, bueno son descripciones de unos amigos que me dieron permiso de describirlos.

Capitulo 3: La preparatoria

-Que día tan aburrido-

-Si, que lo digas-

-Pero ya casi se acaba-

-Eso espero-

Era una tarde tranquila en la ciudad de Villa Purificación, la gente se notaba muy tranquila para decir que eran ya los últimos días de clases, a partir de mañana empezarían las vacaciones. Aun siendo un pequeño poblado siempre estaba rebosante de vida. Pero la historia no sitúa en la entrada del pueblo, junto a la carretera, a dos cuadras a la derecha se encontraba la preparatoria. No era ni muy lujosa, ni muy pobre. Eran dos edificios. En el primero se encontraba las oficinas, la biblioteca, la sala de maestros y la sal de cómputo. Enfrente del edificio estaba el edificio de estudiantes. Era de dos pisos: en el primer piso había dos salones, pero solo uno se usaba, la cafetería y los baños; en el segundo piso estaban otros 5 salones, todos en uso; en medios de estos edificios se encontraban tres jardineras, cada uno con un árbol pequeño que generaba una pequeña sombra. A la derecha de este edificio, estaba una cancha de basquetbol, que casi no se usaba; a 5 metros más a la derecha se encontraba una cancha de futbol rápido; en frente de todo estos, un espacio abierto de aproximadamente media cuadra, ya que la preparatoria ocupaba una cuadra; en este lugar se estaba construyendo un lugar para que los estudiantes disfrutaran de su comida. La escuela estaba cercada de algún tipo de malla ciclónica. A diez metros del edificio de las oficinas, por un camino de cemento en forma de L, se encontraba la entrada: era una puerta de acero de barras. Afuera, un estacionamiento pequeño. Pero la historia nos vuelve a situar en el salón en uso del primer piso del segundo edificio; era un salón mediano con aproximadamente cuarenta pupitres de metal, con una televisión con soporte, colocado en la esquina superior del lado derecho, en esa misma esquina, por debajo de la televisión, una mesa y una silla, que era donde se sentaba el profesor, el salón estaba vacío, los alumnos estaban afuera, como era miércoles, todos usaban ropa común, frente al salón 5 jóvenes estaban sentados en una de las tres jardineras de la escuela.

-Ojala no venga el profe- decía un muchacho; era de altura mediana, medio gordito, tez morena, con el pelo negro pero muy corto, la cara era redonda, ojos ovalados, boca pequeña, tenía un pantalón de mezclilla con camisa roja con blanco de manga corta con tenis.

-Pero yo me quiero despedir de el- dijo una chica; era alta, de tez blanca, pelo negro largo y chino, su cara era un poco ovalada, ojos grandes, que demostraban que era atenta, una boca mediana, usaba un pantalón de mezclilla con camisa rosa de manga larga y tenis grises.

-Si yo también , pero además, mi hermano y yo ya nos queremos ir- contesto una chica delgada de tez morena, pelo negro y lacio, su cara era pequeña igual que su altura, con ojos pequeños, una nariz pequeña y una boca pequeña. Usaba una camisa azul de manga corta con pantalón de mezclilla y huaraches estilo romana.

-No sean tontos claro que va a venir- dijo uno de los chicos que estaba sentado, mientras los otros se habían levantado, debido a que tenía un problema en la columna, el cual lo obligaba a usar muletas, era alto, tenia pelo negro y corto, pero no como el primero, de tez morena, la cara un poco ovalada, ojos medianos, usaba una camisa negra de manga corta, pantalón de mezclilla y tenis tipo botín.

-Si, Iván tiene razón- dijo la chica morena

-Pero de todos modos no hace daño salir temprano, Edwin- dijo la otra chica

-Si, Diana, por eso mismo digo- contesto Edwin

-Irma, ¿y el baboso de Sergio?- dijo Iván con sarcasmo

-Está del otro lado, acostado- contesto Irma enojada

En el otro lado, acostado en el borde de la jardinera, se encontraba Sergio, estaba vestido de la misma manera que en el primer capítulo, estaba mirando el cielo, pensando

-¿Qué piensas, Sergio?- dijo Diana amigablemente  
-En nada- dijo Sergio- solo pienso si existirán otros universos, y si existen, quisiera visitarlos- dijo con alegría

-Quien sabe- decía Diana –solo Dios lo sabe-

-¡Ay viene el profe!- se oyó una voz

-Que pena, no vamos a salir temprano- decía Irma tristemente

Todos se levantaron, a excepción de Sergio, que seguía pensando; -Quizás tenga razón- se decía al levantarse y meterse al salón.


	4. Chapter 4

Nota: Una vez mas, no soy dueño de nada, solo de Sergio y el encapuchado, que mas adelante revelare quien es.

Capitulo 4: El encapuchado

Todo era oscuridad y silencio, no se podía distinguir nada, solo un círculo blanco brillante en el suelo y encima una persona.

-¡Holaaaaaaa!- dijo Sergio- ¿hay alguien?- pero solo el eco se oía.

-Yo sé quién eres- se oyó una voz proveniente de la nada

Sergio volteaba a todos lado-¿Quién eres?- pregunto mientras seguía mirando

-Soy alguien que no conoces pero conocerás-dijo una vez más la voz

-¿Alguien que no conozco, pero que conoceré?- preguntaba Sergio  
-Yo he visto tu futuro,- dijo apareciendo en medio del circulo; era una persona alta, estaba vestido de la misma manera que la Organización XIII, no se veía su rostro, debido a que tenia la capucha puesta- tu futuro se terrible- dijo con frialdad

-¿Terrible?- preguntaba Sergio con miedo

-Pero- exclamo el encapuchado- no del todo será tristeza, conocerás a gente nueva, algunos de ellos creo que ya los conoces-

-Pero como lo sabré- dijo Sergio sorprendido

-Tendrás que buscarme- decía el encapuchado mientras se desvanecía

-¿Dónde?- decía Sergio intentando agarrarlo y cayendo al vacio, en ese momento, despertó

-¡Noooooooo!- grito Sergio despertando; estaba solo en su cuarto, en el había un ropero de pared, una cama y un buro, en el buro se encontraba un reloj marcando las tres de la mañana, -Debió haber sido una pesadilla- se decía a si mismo

-¡Crash!- se oyó en el primer piso de la casa

-¿Qué fue eso?- se preguntaba Sergio mientras se levantaba, al parecer estaba vestido de la misma manera que en la tarde, debido a que según él, iba solo a descansar un poco antes de quedarse dormido,- ¿Quíos fue el gato?- decía mientras bajaba las escaleras, esas escaleras daban a un pasillo que conducía a la puerta, cuál fue su sorpresa que al bajar al primer piso, una sombra se encontraba parada a mitad del pasillo

-¿Quién eres dijo?- en un tono amenazante Sergio, tratando de no mostrar que estaba un poco asustado

-Soy la misma persona de tu sueño- decía mientras levantaba la mano y con el tronar los dedos, se abrió un portal,- sígueme, si te atreves- decía la sombra al entrar en el portal. Sergio trato de alcanzarlo, pero se tropezó y fue a dar al portal.

En el portal

El portal era luminoso por dentro, parecía un tubo de muchos colores que se movían en sentido de las agujas del reloj.

-¿Qué raro?- decía Sergio mientras flotaba dentro del tubo, cuando, de repente, una fuerza comenzó a jalarlo hacia adelante rápido, luego más rápido y fue bruscamente a la izquierda, a la derecha, arriba, para terminar abajo en una luz muy brillante.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- gritaba Sergio antes de entrar en la luz

-¿Y eso es todo?- preguntaba Sora confundido

-Si eso es todo lo que recuerdo- decía Sergio tristemente

-Entonces, es más serio de lo que pensé, al parecer, no eres el único que ha entrado del universo Maestro- dijo el rey

-¿Universo Maestro?- dijeron todos

-Si, es el universo donde se originan todos los universos-continuaba el rey- he oído que dos jóvenes también entraron provenientes de ese universo-

-Se refiere a mi hermana Millie- decía Riku

-Si a ella y su hermano, Andre, que por ahora se encuentran a salvo- decía el rey- pero veo que tu quieres regresar tu universo- decía hablando con Sergio

-Si, claro- respondió Sergio- ¿me podría ayudar?- pregunto Sergio

-Yo no te puedo ayudar- decía el rey tristemente- pero mi maestro si-

-Entonces, que esperamos, vayamos con el-decía Sergio extasiado

-Hay un problema- decía el rey- mi maestro no está, regresa en un mes-dijo el rey –pero te puedes quedar en el castillo-

-Muchas gracias- decía Sergio con una sonrisa


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: ¿El viaje continua?

1 mes después

Punto de vista de Sergio

Durante aproximadamente un mes tuve que esperar a que llegara el maestro del rey, si mal no recuerdo, creo que se llama Yan Tse o algo así; pero no perdí mi tiempo, le pedí a Sora y Riku que si me podían enseñar esgrima, que con gusto aceptaron y en unas dos semanas, estaba casi a su nivel. También le pedí a Donald que si me enseñaba magia, de muy mala gana acepto; tarde tres semanas en aprender apenas cure, blizzard, fire y shield, lo sé doy un poco de pena, pero la magia se demostró no ser mi punto fuerte, pero de todos modos, mis clases fueron interrumpidas una semana para completar el mes; el rey necesitaba a Sora y Riku para una misión a otra dimensión, junto con ellos irían Donald y Goofy, así que no termine mis clases de magia; en cuanto a Kairi y Sakuya, ellas regresaron a Destiny Island más o menos a la segunda semana de mi estadía, no sin antes despedirme de ellas. Pasado el mes, el rey me llevo a la casa de su maestro, no recuerdo cómo fue que llegamos, lo último que recuerdo era que estaba en un tipo de isla flotante con una torre alta, de aproximadamente 50 metros de alto. El rey me dejo en la puerta debido a que tenía un asunto urgente en otro lugar.

En la torre

-Vaya que es alta- decía Sergio con mirada de asombro intentando ver la punta de la torre- pero el maestro está arriba-decía entrando

Después de 15 minutos de subir escaleras y entrar como en dos portales, llego a la ultima puerta, por así decirlo, era más bien un portal verde; al entrar Sergio estaba en un estudio circular, en el centro, una mesa grande y vieja, detrás de ella una silla igual, a la izquierda, un librero viejo con muchos libros de muchos colores y polvosos y a la derecha un cofre azul estrellado y mas a la derecha un puerta.

-Bienvenido- dijo una voz detrás de la silla, un hombre salió detrás de la silla, el hombre era viejo, con una larga barba blanca y una túnica azul marino con un sombrero puntiagudo con estrellas- te he estado esperando-

-Es un placer conocerlo señor…- decía Sergio tratando de acordarse de su nombre

-Mi nombre no importa por ahora- respondió el anciano- se porque vienes, quieres regresar a tu universo, pero para eso tienes que viajar mucho- explicaba el anciano

-¿Viajar?- preguntaba Sergio- con estar aquí ya he viajado mucho- dijo Sergio con alegría

-Si, pero tu viaje aquí no termina- dijo el anciano- ven, acompáñame- decía llevando a Sergio al otro cuarto; en ese cuarto solo estaba una alfombra azul en el suelo con estrellas.

-Dame tu collar- decía el anciano a Sergio

-¿Qué?, ¿esto?-decía Sergio quitándose un collar del cuello, era un águila en vuelo, de perfil, colgada a un collar en cadena, todo hecho de oro y plata. Al darle el collar al anciano, este pronuncio unas palabras en voz baja y el collar desapareció. -¡Hey!- grito Sergio- ¿y mi collar?, era un regalo de mi papá- decía con tristeza

-Espera-dijo el anciano- levanta la mano-

-No se para que sea pero espero…- alcanzo a decir Sergio cuando algo empezó a materializarse frente a él, una Keyblade, pero diferente, el mango era de un tipo de estoque, una barra, que en cada punta se juntaba un tipo de protector en concha con una flor de lis dibujado; era de color azul y la flor, roja; el filo de la espada era en forma de katana, en la punta empezaba a salir un estilo de corona parecido al de Sora, solo que en lugar de ser rectangular en los bordes, era en forma de hoz, en medio, los dos triángulos con círculos en las puntas, fueron remplazados por simples picos muy puntiagudos y en el mango, en la punta inferior colgaba el collar de Sergio.

-¡Vaya, mi propia Keyblade,- decía emocionado Sergio- nadie me va a creer que tengo una!-

-Considéralo como un regalo, puede que tu viaje sea peligroso- decía el anciano en un tono un poco alegre- se llama "El Redentor", es igual que las demás Keyblades, aparecen cuando tu lo pide y tiene las mismas habilidades- en ese mismo instante la espada desapareció

-¡Wow!- decía Sergio agarrando nuevamente su collar otra vez y colocándoselo en el cuello

-Mira- decía el anciano al tronar sus dedos y se abría un portal en el cuarto- este portal te llevara a un universo más avanzado "tecnológicamente hablando", quizás allá te puedan ayudar-

-Bueno, es mejor que nada- decía Sergio con una sonrisa- fue un placer conocerlo- decía al anciano mientras se acercaba al portal

-El placer es todo mío- decía el anciano- pero una cosa más,-dijo- al portar esa espada te conviertes en un redentor, una persona que no mata, más que por defenderse o defender a otros-

-Gracias por la información-decía Sergio- además, no creo que la necesite mucho-

-Buena suerte-decía le anciano

-Gracias- decía Sergio entrando al portal. El portal era igual que la ultima vez, solo que esta vez fue más rápido, fue a la izquierda, a la derecha, a la izquierda, cinco veces abajo y finalmente arriba, de donde Sergio cayó del cielo; al levantarse, noto que estaba al lado de una carretera, junto a él un letrero verde con unas palabras que decían: -"Townsville 5km"-

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaba Sergio- pudieron enviarme a cualquier universo pero me envían aquí, bueno ya que, es mejor que nada- decía al levantarse, calmarse y comenzar a caminar hacia la ciudad.


	6. Chapter 6

Nota: Hola, yo de nuevo, ahora las reseñas; yo no soy dueño de: las chicas superpoderosas y personajes de la serie, pertenecen a cartoon network, en cuanto a los personajes originales, bueno pertenecen a Starscream inmortal; yo solo soy dueño de Sergio

* * *

_Rick: Capitulo subido_

_Sergio: Por fin_

_Rick: Hey, que haces aqui_

_Sergio: No mas paso el tiempo- sube los pies a una silla y bosteza_

_Rick: Mmm, bueno, pero tendra un precio_

_Sergio: ¿Cual?_

_Rick: Ya lo veras- dice mientras lo mira con una sonrisa diabolica_

* * *

Capitulo 6: La cosa no puede ser peor

-No puedo creer que estoy aquí- hablaba Sergio consigo mismo mientras miraba a su alrededor. Townsville era tal y como lo vio en la caricatura de las "Chica superpoderosas". Sergio pensó: -Es cierto, no sé donde viven o si estoy en el universo original o un fanfiction, ya se- pensó- iré con el alcalde, el sabrá donde viven o si no las llamara por la línea caliente-

Sergio siguió caminando, preguntando cómo llegar a la alcaldía. Antes de llegar se oyó una explosión:-¡Boommm!-

-¿Qué fue eso?- decía Sergio medio asustado, la explosión provenía de unas cuantas cuadras más adelante, Sergio se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el lugar del impacto; al llegar Sergio se impacto por lo que vio: 17 chicos, de aproximadamente su edad, frente a ellos muchos clones de un solo chico; rápidamente reconoció a algunos de ellos, entre los que reconoció estaban: Bombón, Burbuja (estas últimas dos más gordas), Bellota, Butch, Brick, Boomer, Dynamo, el robot de las chicas, Berserk, Brat y Brute, las chicas powerpunk. El resto se le hacía desconocidos: una chica tenía el pelo parecido a burbuja solo que era castaño y amarrado con una cola de caballo, en lugar de a los dos lados, usaba un vestido parecido a las chicas solo que en morado; un chico tenia la misma estatura que los Rowdy, solo que tenía el pelo marrón casi tan largo como el de Brick y una parte delantera que cubría la cuarta parte de sus ojos, una camisa y ojos purpura oscuro, el resto de la ropa era igual al de los chicos; otro chico, se veía como una combinación de los chicos Rowdy, tenía un pantalón negro y zapatillas de deporte, una sudadera verde con una franja y negro, en la parte superior de su cabeza una gorra roja hacia atrás que se veía exactamente como Brick y también tenía el pelo negro con tres tiras de pelo en ambos lados de su cabeza que parecía que estaba siendo empujado hacia abajo ligeramente a causa de la gorra y sus ojos eran rojos; había dos más que se notaban un poco despistados; uno se parecía a Butch solo que en el cabello era color naranja con franjas verdes, sus ojos y camisa eran color naranja, el resto de la ropa era igual a los chico; el otro chico tenia la misma fisonomía que los chicos, solo que en la espalda llevaba dos botes de basura; un chico se parecía a Brick, solo que sus ojos y pelo eran más oscuros; el ultimo chico no se alcanzaba a ver desde donde estaba Sergio.

De repente Sergio reacciono, los chicos que no conocía aparecían en un fanfiction que había leído con frecuencia.

-Men, si Starscream (autor del fanfiction) estuviera aquí no lo creería, ni yo lo creo- decía Sergio ocultándose en una esquina más cercana a la batalla

Al acercarse se podían notar cómo eran los clones; tenían el pelo como Butch, pero en color azul marino, llevaban una camisa color negro con una raya azul oscuro y tenían 3 piercings en el puente, su piel era blanco pálido y llevaba anillos oscuros en alrededor de los ojos. Sergio noto que el chico original estaba con el equipo X (chicas superpoderosas)

-¡Ríndanse!- grito un clon

-¡Jamás!- gritaba Bombón, ella al igual que los otros chicos estaban cansados

-¡Entonces morirán!- gritaba otro

Sergio seguía observando desde la esquina muy bien escondido, la batalla fue dura; no importaba cuantos clones mataran, siempre salían mas; al final de la batalla, solo quedaban tres chicos: el chico de purpura, el chico de naranja y el chico que era una combinación de los Rowdy; el resto se encontraba inconsciente esparcido por la ciudad. De repente un clon descubrió a Sergio.

-Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí- decía agarrando a Sergio de un brazo- al parecer un intruso-

-Suéltame- decía Sergio tratando de zafarse y al lograrlo, convoco su Keyblade y le corto un brazo al clon

-Pagaras por eso- alcanzo a decir el clon, antes de que Sergio utilizara un Fire a máxima potencia para matarlo. Eso llamo la atención de los clones.

-Mira, al parecer hay otro chico con superpoderes- decía un clon

-Vamos a matarlo- decía otro

Los clones comenzaron a atacar a Sergio, pero fueron repelidos o eliminados, ya sea partiéndolos en dos o atravesándolos. Esto les dio oportunidad a los chicos de recoger a sus amigos y retirarse, no sin antes decirle a Sergio:

-Resiste, en 5 minutos volvemos- decía el chico purpura

-Lo intentare- decía Sergio con una sonrisa, al matar a un clon

5 minutos después, los clones habían disminuido en cuanto a cantidad, pero habían vuelto los chicos; de repente un clon lanzo un potente ataque contra el chico purpura

-¡Cuidado!- decía Sergio empujando al chico y recibiendo el impacto; la explosión mando a volar a Sergio, quien después de rodar 10 calles antes de detenerse y perder el conocimiento.

-¿Está bien?- se oyó una voz femenina

-Si, lo está- respondió una voz masculina

-¿Don…donde… dónde estoy?- preguntaba Sergio al despertar, se encontraba acostado en una cama en una habitación blanca, al mirar hacia adelante, noto que dos personas lo acompañaban, eran los chicos de morado

-Estas en un lugar seguro- decía la chica

-¿Qué, Bunny?- preguntaba Sergio

-Espera, como sabes su nombre- decía el chico

-De la misma manera que se el tuyo, Barry- decía con una sonrisa Sergio mirando al chico. Los dos chicos estaban sorprendidos; el muchacho sabía sus nombres y ellos ni lo conocían

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- grito Sergio al mirar a su brazo izquierdo; su brazo izquierdo había desaparecido, no quedaba nada hasta donde empezaba el hombro.

-Lo siento- decía Barry con tristeza- el ataque destrozo tu brazo, tratamos de curarlo pero nada fue posible hacer, y uhm, gracias por salvarme.- decía Barry con una sonrisa

-No hay de que –dijo Sergio- son gajes del oficio- rio Sergio

-Quizás Barry pueda hacerte un brazo robótico- dijo Bunny con una sonrisa

-Si, por favor, si no es mucha molestia, pero me preocupan los clones- decía Sergio con preocupación

-No te preocupes- decía Barry- el resto del equipo ya se hizo cargo, además, tu nos ayudaste con la mayoría- dijo riendo

-Bueno, quiero conocerlos- decía Sergio levantándose de la cama

-¡Pero antes ponte algo!- gritaba Bunny sonrojada, y tenía porque, Sergio solo traía un bóxer azul, el resto de su ropa estaba desgarrada, en el caso del pantalón y de sus camisas no quedaban nada.

-Deja consigo ropa- decía Barry saliendo del cuarto con Bunny.

-Que pena- decía Sergio- era mi brazo para escribir, pero eso iguala al brazo derecho con su fractura.-


	7. Chapter 7

Nota: Hey que tal yo de nuevo, acostúmbrense, una vez más no soy dueño de nada, solo de Sergio

_Sergio: Hey porque me hace esto- en un tono molesto_

_Rick: Hey no se enoje, sino ya sabe cómo le va- dice más molesto- además le daré un regalo si se va_

_Sergio se calma y se va_

_Rick: Mmm, lamento eso, posiblemente se volverá a colar, pero solo para dar algún comentario o idea o quejarse_

Capitulo 7: Nuevos amigos y nuevas mejoras.

Después de 5 minutos, había vuelto Barry, traía una camisa color rojo, tenía una franja negra en el medio, un pantalón de mezclilla azul y los tenis de Sergio, pero se veían en mejor estado.

-Estaban un poco rotos, pero los reparamos.- decía Barry refiriéndose a los tenis

-Gracias- decía Sergio poniéndose el pantalón

5 minutos después se dirigían a la sala de estar, era una habitación con tres sillones y una televisión de plasma de la altura del cuarto, aproximadamente de 20 metros de alto. Sergio miraba embobado la televisión.

-Que enorme, jamás pensé en ver una televisión tan grande- pensaba Sergio

-Así que este es el muchacho que te salvo- se oyó una voz

-Si así es- respondió Barry con orgullo

Sergio se volteo hacia la dirección de donde venia la voz, era del otro lado de la habitación, en ese lado se encontraban los sillones y el equipo X.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto una chica de dulce voz

-Soy Sergio Antonio, pero me pueden decir…-decía Sergio- mmm, buena pregunta pero como me pueden decir…, ya se,- pensó Sergio- "El Redentor"

-Bueno, yo soy…- decía la chica cuando fue interrumpida por Sergio,- Burbuja, un placer conocerte-

-Espera, ¿la conoces?- pregunto un chico rubio que estaba abrazando a Burbuja

-Si, y es una larga historia Boomer- decía Sergio mientras sonreía al chico

-Nos la puedes contar- pregunto Bunny

-Claro, pero, deja veo si están todos- decía Sergio- Bueno, empezare:- y señalando uno por uno fue nombrando sus nombre- Bombón, Bellota, Burbuja, Brick, Butch, Boomer, Berserk, Brat, Brute, Buster, Blazer, Bleak, Dynamo, Sparky, Barry, Bunny y Overload.- terminaba

Todo mundo miraba con rostro de asombro, a excepción de Barry y Bunny, que estaban menos asombrados.

-Bien, esto es raro,- decía Sparky- primero este joven nos ayuda, luego derrota a los clones con una facilidad que ni siquiera nosotros con mucha experiencia y ahora resulta que sabe nuestros nombres y ni siquiera los conocemos.-

-Bueno, ya que pase lista- decía Sergio- comenzare a contar mi historia-

30 minutos después, Sergio había terminado de contar su historia, todos quedaron aun más sorprendidos. Bombón hablo:

-Bueno, jamás pensé que fuéramos tan populares-

-Pero por lo menos ustedes son famosas, a nosotros solo salimos una vez, en un comic y en muchos fanfictions- se quejaba Berserk

-Pero ustedes si son originales, yo soy un personaje creado por un fan- se quejaba Sparky

-¡Sparky, cierra la boca!- decía Brick dándole un golpe en la cabeza

Todo mundo seguía discutiendo, mientras tanto, Sergio hablo con Barry:-Barry, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?-

-Si, ¿dime?- pregunto Barry

-Puedes comenzar a construirme el brazo antes que comiencen a preguntarme más cosas- decía Sergio con una risa

-Claro- dijo Barry con alegría

-Otra cosa,- dijo Sergio- ¿Cómo sobreviví a ese ataque?, debí haber muerto- decía Sergio un poco consternado

-Bueno, te dimos sustancia X pura, junto con unos microchips, en resumen, eres inmortal- decía Barry rascándose la cabeza

-Pero tiene un límite, ¿no es así?- dijo Sergio dudoso

-Si- respondió Barry

-Otra cosa- dijo Sergio

-¿Que es?- pregunto Barry

-Quieres ser mi amigo, bueno, es decir, nunca conocí a alguien tan genial, listo y buena gente como tu- decía Sergio con una sonrisa

-Claro, vamos al laboratorio, dejemos al equipo que siga discutiendo- decía Barry mientras salía con Sergio de cuarto dejando al resto en discusión.

_Rick: Que tal_

_Sergio: Eso está mejor_

_Rick: Próximo capitulo a subirse… pronto_

_Sergio: Bueno eso depende de cómo le vaya en la escuela- dice mientras trata de no reírse_

_Rick: Hora si, vas a ver- dice enojado- mañana mismo hago una historia donde bailas el lago de los cisnes_

_Sergio: _


	8. Chapter 8

Nota: Lo de siempre, para no alargarlo ya lo saben

_Rick: Por fin acabe este capitulo_

_Sergio: Me las vas a pagar- dice con un tutu azul_

_Rick: Hey, no se queje, usted se lo busco, además- dice riéndose-se ve muy bien en tutu_

* * *

Capitulo 8: Un adiós

8 meses después:

Punto de vista de Sergio:

Bueno, todo ha sido de maravilla, me he acostumbrado al Omega Bolt, la nave donde vive el equipo X, mide aproximadamente como 3 canchas de futbol. Tiene los lujos que un hotel de 5 estrellas tendría, incluido un spa y una maquina que puede materializar cualquier alimento existente en la galaxia. Pasaba mi tiempo entre probar los prototipos de Barry;

**Flashback**

-¿Que tal así?- decía Barry mostrando a Sergio un esquema de un brazo con tres dedos en la mano

-No sé, me recuerda a Scrapper- decía un poco preocupado

-¿En qué sentido?- preguntaba Barry confuso

-En nada, intentemos con uno más humano, que tenga piel sintética,- decía - es que no quiero que piensen que soy un robot o algo así.-

**Fin del Flashback**

Hacer sustancia L, por mera curiosidad y por si algún día lo ocuparía;

**Flashback**

-Y, se le echa un poco de esto- decía vertiendo la sustancia X en un vaso

-Creo que no era así la formula- decía en un tono un poco preocupado Barry, cuando el vaso comenzó a burbujear.

-¡Cuidado!- grite y hubo una explosión

-Si tenias razón- decía con la cara llena de hollín y con los pelos parados- creo que me salte algo-

**Fin de** **flashback**

Y hacerme el tonto con Blazer y Overload cuando tenían tiempo, debido a que eran los alcaldes de la ciudad, (para saber más acerca de este tema, lean Las crónicas de las chicas superpoderosas, obra de Starscream inmortal, traducido claro, está en ingles).

**Flashback**

En la alcaldía:

-Uno, dos tres, cuatro, cinco…- decía contando números mientras los chicos participaban en una competencia por ver quién parpadeaba primero.

-Aaaa, mis ojos- gritaba Overload- me rindo

-Genial, ganar yo- decía Blazer con una sonrisa estúpida

-Me toca- dije

-Empieza- dijo Overload

10 minutos después

-Me rindo- dije mientras me frotaba los ojos, todo el tiempo Overload solo repetía, uno, dos tres, mmm, cuatro…, uno, dos…,

**Fin del** **flashback**

Después de tres meses, Barry tenía mi brazo listo; era un brazo estilo Full Metal Alchemist (si saben a lo que me refiero, parecido al de Ed), pero tenía dos habilidades, una era que tenia piel sintética y la otra, era que se transformaba en un cañón, que disparaban energía, algo que me encanto.

Pero había algo que no supe, sino hasta el segundo mes, después de un análisis de mi salud, Barry descubrió que mi ADN se había mutado, lo mejor de todo, con la sustancia L, eso significaba que tenia superpoderes, desde poder volar, visión laser, rayos X, superfuerza, superesitencia (si ya de plano era inmortal, pero con limite), los blasters, eso sí era más genial, pero de un color plata; otra de las razones de por qué Barry tardo tanto en mi brazo.

Después de tener el brazo, me tomo dos semanas aprender a usarlo, en cuanto lo domine, decidí entrenar en las cámara gravitatorias de la nave, parecidas a las de simulación, pero simulaban la gravedad, y en un mes estaba al nivel de Barry, algo que sorprendió a muchos, pero mas Sparky, en un intento por medir mi nivel de poder con un dispositivo, resulto imposible de medir, eso no me preocupo mucho.

En el quinto mes, decidí que si quería llegar a mi universo, tendría que pasar a otro universo, le pedí a Barry que si podía crearme un reloj de pulsera, pero no uno cualquiera, uno con la capacidad de crear portales dimensionales, con diferentes gadgets, incluido un modulo de guardado, que guardaba la posición del universo, por si acaso quería volver; el trabajo parecía imposible, pero Barry lo consiguió, después de tres meses, me entrego el reloj, era un reloj con pantalla rectangular que al presionar un botón del costado, se expandía un teclado de debajo del reloj, con este se podía viajar a otro universo o activar algún gadget; después de que me entrego el reloj, le avise a todos que me tendría que ir, todos se pusieron tristes, sobre todo Barry, que me consideraba un pupilo excelente, Blazer y Overload, que habían encontrado en mi un buen amigo y alguien que los entendiera, y Sparky, que ya no se consideraba el único chico robot del grupo (sin contar a Dynamo, bueno hombre).

El día de la partida:

-Fue un placer conocerlos- decía Sergio afuera de la nave

-El placer es todo nuestro, "Redentor"- se reía Bunny

-Hey, no se burle- decía Boomer defendiendo a Sergio

-No, déjala, a mí a veces me da risa- decía Sergio con una sonrisa

-Sergio, hay algo que queremos decirle- decía Bombón

-¿Qué es?- pregunte emocionado

-Apartar de ahora es considerado un chico superpoderoso y se le considera un miembro honorario del Equipo X- decía Barry al entregarle una placa dorado con una X grande en el centro

-Gracias, no sé qué decir- decía Sergio con lagrimas en los ojos y guardando la placa- pero me tengo que ir-

-Una cosa más,- dijo Barry- si quieres regresar, la posición de este universo está guardado en el reloj-

-Gracias Barry- dijo Sergio agradecido- quizás volveré algún día-

-Un abrazo grupal- decía Dynamo con petróleo en los ojos. Todos abrazaron a Sergio, saco su reloj y de él, un cámara en miniatura.

-Una foto- dijo Sergio con alegría y colocaba la cámara en foto instantánea.

-¡Siiiiiiiiiii!- decía todos. Todos posaron para la foto, todos los chicos abrazaban a sus novias respectivamente, a excepción de Bleak que estaba saludando a la cámara y en medio, Sergio tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blazer y Overload, sus mejores amigos, después de Barry.

Sergio abrió el portal y se metió en el. El portal era como la ultima vez, solo que cuando Sergio miro al frente, después de cerrarse el portal detrás del, se encontraba con el encapuchado.

-Veo que te has hecho fuerte- decía

-¿Y?, ¿Qué con eso?- respondió Sergio con furia

-Crees que tu viaje ha terminado, no esto apenas empieza- decía antes de desaparecer y una fuerza jalo a Sergio hacia arriba

-¿Qué?- decía antes de ser jalado hacia arriba con fuerza- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-gritaba mientras que cerraba los ojos hasta que sintió choco con algo. -¿Dónde estoy?- decía sobándose la cabeza y levantándose, se encontraba en un prado verde y solitario, a lo lejos se encontraba una ciudad con costa. -Iré a ver donde estoy- decía mientras comenzaba a volar- además aquí no hay nada- decía mientras se dirigía a la ciudad.

* * *

_Rick: Próximo capitulo, ¿donde se encuentra Sergio ahora en la historia?_

_Sergio: Yo sé, yo se_

_Rick: No lo digas, si no bailas la macarena con el tutu_

_Sergio: Mmm mmm_

_Rick: Bueno una pista, ándale_

_Sergio: Gracias, el lugar lleva la palabra Nueva al principio y yo ya estuve en una ciudad llamada con el segundo nombre, ya saben cual ¿verdad?_


	9. Chapter 9

Nota: Lo de siempre, ya saben, solo soy dueño de Sergio.

_Rick: Hey, me han comentado algunos amigos que quieren salir en esta historia y ya les mande un mensaje; si no le ha llegado, mándenme un correo con una descripción física de ustedes con una lista de 5 poderes, los que me manden saldrán en el tomo tres, el dos ya está acabado… ups, no debí haber dicho eso._

Capitulo 9: Nueva Saltadilla

-Nueva Saltadilla- pensaba Sergio mientras caminaba por la ciudad,- jamás pensé en pasar de un universo PPG a PPGZ, bien ahora, ¿Cómo llego al laboratorio del Profesor Utonio?- se preguntaba- si mal no recuerdo se halla en una colina, creo que en las afueras, preferiría volar, pero no quiero llamar la atención, basta con lo del brazo- pensaba mientras seguía caminando con dirección hacia el centro de la ciudad.- Espera- se dijo- debería ir hacia las afueras o algo así- pensaba- bueno preguntare-

Por aproximadamente, una hora Sergio anduvo preguntando sobre cómo llegar al laboratorio, seguía caminando por la ciudad, cuando se oyó una explosión.- Hey, y que tal si estoy como en el otro universo, en un fanfiction, bueno ya que, iré a la explosión- decía mientras caminaba hacia la explosión

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio del Profesor Utonio, el profesor, Ken, su hijo, Peach y las versiones de las chicas superpoderosas se encontraban viendo la televisión. De repente, Peach comenzó a ladrar. -¿Qué pasa Peach?- pregunto Ken

-Mojo Jojo está atacando la ciudad- dijo

-Chicas- grito el profesor

-Ok, vamos- dijo Bombón y comenzaron a transformarse en sus homólogos (nota no sé como describir la transformación de las chicas), y salieron en dirección hacia la ciudad.

Mientras tanto con Sergio; al llegar al lugar de la explosión, se encontró con un robot en forma de gusano levantado de la mitad en adelante, tenía diez tentáculos, todos con diferentes armas, desde martillos, taladros, guantes en forma de puño, etc., en la cabeza se encontraba la cabina de mando y dentro de ella, Mojo Jojo, versión Z.- ¡Estúpidos humanos,- gritaba con voz iracunda- no son nada en comparación a mí!-

De repente tres ases de luz se detuvieron frente al robot.

-No tan rápido- era Bombón versión Z con

-¿Por qué no te rindes y te ahorras la golpiza?- decía Bellota versión Z aburrida

-Se un buen mono Mojo- decía Burbujas Z con una voz tranquila y linda

-No lo creo- dijo Mojo y comenzó a presionar botones y los tentáculos atacaron a las chicas, ellas los esquivaban con facilidad y a la vez atacaban; Bombón con su yo-yo, Burbuja con el bastón de burbujas y Bellota con su martillo, en ese momento Sergio pensó- Creo que no ocupan mi ayuda-

Después de aproximadamente 10 minutos de lucha, el robot ya no tenía tentáculos. -Ríndete- decía Bellota- ya no tienes más armas-

-Eso crees- decía Mojo Jojo con una sonrisa macabra antes de presionar un botón. De repente un hueco se abrió del pecho del robot y salieron 12 esferas con dirección de las chicas; 8 de ellas dieron en Bombón y Burbujas en las manos y pies, haciendo que sus armas se cayeran, las otras 4 fueron destrozadas por Bellota con su martillo.-Eso es todo- decía con orgullo

-No eso no es todo- dijo y presiono otro botón; una cuerda salió del hueco a una velocidad increíble, era plateada y enrollo a Bellota.

-¿Que es esto?- preguntaba Bombón

-Son esferas de Duranium, también la cuerda, el Duranium es un metal indestructible y vienen con un dispositivo que le dará una descarga de 10000 watts- decía Mojo Jojo comuna sonrisa maligna y presiono un botón.

-¡Queeeeeee!!!!Noooooooooo! - gritaron las chicas antes de que la descarga les recorriera todo el cuerpo; las chicas comenzaron a brillar en color amarillo, de repente dejaron de brillar y cayeron al vacío inconscientes.

-¡Por fin me desarme de ustedes!- gritaba Mojo Jojo.

Sergio reacciono y corrió en dirección hacia el robot. -¡No si yo puedo evitarlo!- grito Sergio antes de saltar y comenzó a volar con dirección a las chicas dejando un haz de luz color plata.

**En el laboratorio**.

-¡Nooooooooooooooo!- grito el Profesor y Peach

-¡Esperen, miren!- grito Ken

**En la batalla**

Sergio alcanzaba a detener a las chicas, en un brazo tenia a Bellota y en el otro a Burbuja y Bombón. Sergio dejo suavemente a las chicas en la calle.

-Aquí estarán a salvo- decía Sergio

-¡Hey, ¿Quién eres tú?!- gritaba Mojo Jojo

Sergio comenzó a flotar con una mirada de furia en el rostro,- Mi nombre es Sergio, pero me dicen "El Redentor", y ahora, ¡pagaras!- decía convocando su espada,-¡Tomaaaaaa!- decía al lanzar su espada y a una velocidad sorprendente comenzó a corta en partes el robot sin que Mojo se diera cuenta y al final regreso a la mano de Sergio.

-¿Y?- preguntaba Mojo antes de que el robot comenzara a explotar y finalmente mando a Mojo a volar.

-Con eso tendrá y ahora a ver a las chicas- decía Sergio cuando comenzó a descender donde había dejado a las chicas, quienes comenzaron a despertar

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Burbuja

-¿No lo se?- respondió Bombón

-¡Sáquenme de aquiiiiiii!- gritaba Bellota, cuando Sergio descendió frente a ellas

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Bombón

-Soy Sergio, pero me pueden decir "El Redentor" y yo las salve- decía acercándose a las chicas- Permítanme- dijo y comenzó a cortar las esferas de las manos de Bombón

-¡Woooooooowww!- decían las chicas cuando vieron la vista laser de Sergio.

Después de cortar las esferas de Burbuja y la cuerda de Bellota, Bombón hablo,-El profesor quiere que nos acompañe, si no es una molestia-

-Claro, hacia ese lugar es a donde me dirigía- dijo Sergio

Los chico comenzaron a volar y se dirigieron hacia el laboratorio del profesor. Una vez que llegaron, Sergio se presento ante el Profesor, Ken y Peach, después de analizar a Sergio y hacerle unas preguntas, contarles su historia, Sergio hablo, -Bueno, fue un placer conocerlos, quisiera tomarme una foto con ustedes, si ni es una molestia- decía con una sonrisa

-Claro- respondieron todos. Sergio saco la cámara del sistema de guardado del reloj (un gadget que funciona como una mochila en la que puedes guardar tus cosas) y se tomaron una foto; la foto mostraba a el profesor saludando, frente al Ken abrazando a Peach, a su lado las chicas y atrás de ellas estaba Sergio. Sergio se despidió de las chicas y el profesor, guardo la posición del universo y entro en el.

_Sergio: RECUERDEN, SI QUIEREN SALIR MANDEN SU DESCRIPCION CON UNA LISTA DE SUPERPODERES a mi correo o el de Rick, que es el mismo_


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: ¿Alquimista, yo?

En algún lugar, en un desierto, un portal se habría del cielo y caía una sombra.

-Tengo que aprender a usar esto- decía Sergio sacudiéndose la cabeza de arena- ¿Y ahora?-

-¡Hey!, ¿quién eres tú?- dijo una voz detrás de Sergio- ¿y cómo hiciste eso?-preguntaba

Sergio se volteo y se sorprendió un poco; frente a él se encontraba Edward Elric (vestido de un traje completo de negr, junto con una chaqueta roja ), y su hermano Alphonse, claro en armadura. -Mmmm,-pensaba Sergio- con que se puede llegar hasta aquí, si los chicos se enteraran-

-¡Hey, contéstame!- decía Ed enojado

-Ok, no te enojes, mi nombre es Sergio Antonio, pero me dicen "El Redentor", pero solo a veces,- decía- y con esto-señalando su reloj- hice tal cosa que preguntas-

-¿Qué es eso, un reloj o un tipo de dispositivo?- pregunto Al

-Vaya, veo que eres un alquimista, pero usar alquimia sin permiso del gobierno es contra la ley- decía Ed

-¿Qué, yo un alquimista?, si ni a eso llego, pero si me encantaría serlo- decía Sergio mientras miraba hacia el cielo imaginando todo lo que podría hacer con alquimia

-Se te sería muy difícil- decía Al

-Si, lo sé Al, es muy difícil, solo unos cuantos o uno solo pasa- decía Sergio con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- decía Al preocupado con cara de shock

-Es muy difícil explicarlo, pero te lo diré si Ed me vence en un combate- dijo Sergio señalando a Ed

-Bueno, mi nombre es muy conocido y más ahora que el ejército nos persigue- dijo Ed- pero el nombre de mi hermano, casi nadie lo sabe, pero acepto el reto-

-Si, casi siempre te confunden con él, "alquimista de acero"- decía Sergio al alejarse de Ed 10 metros- Bueno, empieza- dijo en posición de pelea

En cuanto Ed oyó esas palabras, choco sus palmas y creó un circulo de transmutación y del suelo se arrastraban picos con dirección a Sergio.- Veamos como lo haces ahora- decía Sergio saltando los picos y comenzando a flotar

-¿Pero, como?, -dijo Ed- quizás su reloj tenga una piedra filosofal- pensó. Mira esto- dijo y choco las palmas y el círculo se formo de nuevo, pero ahora los picos salían volando hacia Sergio

-Interesante, decía Sergio al levantar la mano derecha- pero no puedes con esto- dijo y sus dedos comenzaron a brillar y lanzaron haces de luz que desintegraron los picos.- ¿Se rinde?- pregunto al descender

-Nunca- dijo Ed y convoco una lanza del suelo

-Bien, ahora yo- y Sergio saco su espada

Ed lanzo el primer ataque, ataco el estomago, pero fue repelido con facilidad, volvió a atacar la cabeza, y al bloquear Sergio el ataque, Ed ataco con la parte trasera de la lanza, pero Sergio lo esquivo antes de siquiera tocarlo.

-Eres rápido-decía jadeando Ed

-Si, pero usted no se queda atrás- decía Sergio limpiándose la arena-No puedo creer que le este ganando, pero es muy enfadoso esto de esperar a que se rinda- pensó Sergio- si saca su espada del brazo y me ataca me defenderé con mi brazo izquierdo y me rendiré, ya para terminar esto, además hace mucho calor- pensaba

-Muy bien, no me dejas opción- dijo Ed y transformo su brazo en espada

-Bueno aquí va- decía Sergio

Ed se acerco corriendo y lanzo un corte y Sergio simplemente levanto el brazo izquierdo. Los brazo chocaron y Ed se sorprendió, golpe con algo sumamente fuerte, al notar que era el brazo de Sergio grito

-¡Queeeeeeeeeeee!- gritaba mientras Sergio lo agarraba de la camisa

-Muy bien, esto es un poco aburrido, así que me rindo- decía al soltar a Ed y caer este a la arena. -Ademas descubrió mi brazo robótico- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Robótico?- preguntaban los hermanos

Una vez calmadas las cosas, Sergio les conto acerca de su vida, su viaje y como llego a ese lugar, guardo posición del lugar.

-Mmmm, interesante- decía Ed parado- así que se puede viajar a otros universos por lugares parecidos a la puerta-

-Ed, hay algo que quisiera preguntarle-decía Sergio sentado en el suelo

-¿Qué es?- dijo Ed

-Quisiera que si me puede enseñar alquimia- decía Sergio con una sonrisa

-¿Queeeeeee?, pero es casi imposible- dijo Ed- no cualquiera puede hacer alquimia

-Dale una oportunidad hermano- dijo Al

-Por lo menos lo básico- dijo Sergio tímidamente

-Por lo menos lo básico,- dijo Ed- considéralo un agradecimiento por tu información, pero debemos buscar refugio-decía Ed preocupado- nos persigue el ejercito

-¿Qué tal haya?- pregunto Sergio señalando una cordillera no muy lejana

-Está bien, pero tardaremos un día o dos en llegar- dijo Ed

-Yo los llevo- dijo Sergio con alegría

-Está bien, vamos Al- decía Ed con miedo

Sergio agarro a Al con las manos y Ed se colgó de su espalda y volaron con dirección a la cordillera.


	11. Chapter 11

Nota: hola yo de nuevo, bien este capítulo está basado en el comic de Bleedman, pero se puede decir que es una continuación de la historia de Griddles también ; a excepción del Redentor , yo no soy dueño de los demás personajes, las chicas son de Cartoon Network, Bell de Bleedman y Breannin y las Psycopuff son propiedad de Griddles.

Capitulo 11: En el universo Bleedman

5 meses después

Punto de vista de Sergio

Han sido 5 meses de gran entrenamiento, después de aprender alquimia de Ed, note que podía hacer alquimia sin círculo algo que nos sorprendió a todos. La clase duro solo una semana, pero fue gratificante, me tome una foto con Ed y Al antes de viajar a otro universo.

Los 3 meses siguientes fueron de entrenamiento, pero en artes marciales; aprendí desde Kung Fu, Moai Tai, KickBoxing, Tae Kuan Do, Shaolin, etc. Pero tenía sus ventajas:

Flashback

-Y la victoria y el campeonato de Kung Fu es de Sergio- decía un réferi en una sala de combate- aquí tiene el premio, un cheque por 10 millones de dólares- decía al entregarle el cheque a Sergio.

El dinero lo cambie y lo guarde en el reloj, uno nunca sabe. El quinto mes acaba de salir de un universo de Jiujitsu brasileño, cuando llegue a una biblioteca o algo parecido. Tenía estantes enormes, cualquier rata de biblioteca la consideraría la meca de las bibliotecas; mientras leía un libro de atlas dimensional encontré un mapa de todos los universos, al examinarlo con cuidado, note que al parecer los universos más parecidos al maestro están más cerca y los más extraños, muy lejos. Decidí tomarle una foto con la cámara para quizás después usarlo, ya que robarse un libro, ni loco. Decidí salir, no sin antes guardar posición del lugar. El resto del lugar, no paso nada por el resto del mes, hasta que…

En las afueras de una enorme ciudad, se abre un portal a la altura del suelo y sale caminando Sergio, ya no estaba tan delgado, se veía un poco musculoso, tenia ropa nueva: una camisa roja con rayas azul marino, el mismo pantalón que le regalo Barry, pero más desgastado y los tenis aun estaban en buen estado.-Bueno, por fin aprendí a usar esto- decía al mirar a su alrededor; noto que era igual que cuando cayó en el universo PPG, pero solo que el cartel decía Megaville.

-Un momento, ¡¿queeeeeeeeeee?! , debe ser una broma- se decía a si mismo- espera, si es cierto, posiblemente ellas estén aquí.- pensó- Bueno caminare para no llamar la atención- decía al caminar con dirección a la ciudad.

Megaville era enorme, se puede considerar una mega ciudad, mas grande quizás que México, D.F., Sergio se hubiera perdido de no ser porque consiguió un mapa de la ciudad (bueno lo compro con el dinero que gano). Sergio siguió caminando por la ciudad visitando algunos lugares, hasta que llego a lo que parecía a una escuela, era de tres pisos, tenía un reloj a la altura del tercer piso en medio, muchas ventanas y una enorme puerta rodeada de columnas. –Mmm,- pensaba Sergio- extraño ir a la escuela, sobre todo porque uno se enfada a veces de no hacer nada.-

En cuanto termino es frase, se oyó una explosión y después la alarma de incendios.

-¿Pero, que?- decía Sergio cuando la puerta se abrió; muchos chicos salían corriendo y gritando, rápidamente reconoció a muchos de ellos.-Si, por suerte estoy aquí- decía Sergio que aprovecho el descontrol para colarse a la parte trasera de la escuela.

La parte trasera de la escuela parecía zona de guerra, árboles arrancados, partidos en dos, en llamas, cráteres por muchos lados, pero uno en especial le llamo la atención; era más grande que el resto, mientras se acercaba sintió una extraña sensación pero la ignoro.

Al llegar al cráter se sorprendió por lo que vio, las chicas superpoderosas, pero con orejas, dedos y narices, tenían más o menos 9 años, usaban un tipo de uniforme de su respectivo color. Pero había un cráter junto a ese, en ese cráter Sergio se sorprendió mas; una chica, más pequeña que las chicas, pero con un vestido azul marino, su estilo era diferente; el negro ocupaba una franja negra a la altura de la cintura, dos pequeñas partes negras estaban alrededor de las mangas; su pelo era azul marino, agarrado por dos pañuelos rojos con cuadros blancos, que lo amarraban en dos coletas a los lados de su cabeza pero eran sumamente largos. Al tomarles el pulso a las chicas, se tranquilizo, estaban bien, pero cuando iba con la ultima chica, esta estaba saliendo del cráter con un brazo en el estomago.-Espera,- dijo Sergio poniéndole la mano en el hombro

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto la chica en posición defensiva, pero cansada

-Soy un aliado, por ahora descansa- dijo Sergio con una voz tranquila- dime, ¿Dónde está la persona que te hizo daño?- pregunto al hincarla

-Se dirigía hacia allá, mi hermana podría estar herida, ayúdala- le rogo a Sergio

-Gracias Breannin- dijo Sergio dirigiéndose hacia la dirección indicada.

-Uhm, ¿como sabe mi nombre y ni lo conozco?- preguntaba Breannin- espera ¡las chicas! - decía al pararse

_Rick: Es un poco corto, pero el próximo tendrá acción_

_Sergio: Si, por fin a pelear_

_Rick: Si pelearas, pero adivina con, quien_

_Sergio: ¿Quién?_

_Rick: ¡Las Psycopuff!_

_Sergio: ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeee?_


	12. Chapter 12

Nota: Heme aquí de nuevo, como de costumbre, solo soy dueño de Sergio, el resto, pues ya lo explique en el capitulo anterior

* * *

_Sergio: Por fin un poco de acción_

_Rick: Hey, bájale los humo, sino hago que pierdas_

* * *

Capitulo 12: La lucha contra las Psycopuff

Sergio se dirigió a un claro en el bosque donde había señalado Breannin.-Mmm, creo que era por aquí…, pero, ¿que ella no estaba muerta?- pensaba Sergio cuando algo cayó del cielo a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba

-¡Aaaa!- se oyó una voz dentro del cráter, al acercarse Sergio, se sorprendió, la voz era de una chica, parecida a las chicas, pero su color era blanco y usaba un vestido parecido al de Breannin, era Bell, la segunda shadowpuff.

-No era tan fuerte como decía- se oyó una voz en el cielo, al voltear Sergio, se sorprendió y se asusto un poco, eran las Psycopuff giros, tres chicas creadas a base de una sola cadena de ADN pero una alteración convirtió la cadena doble en una triple y les dio superpoderes; eran tres chicas, una tenía el pelo rojo sangre, otra el pelo negro sujetado por un listón amarillo que hacia un moño de tres orejas, la ultima tenía el pelo naranja con puntas blancas; sus trajes eran diferentes: el negro se encontraba desde los hombros hasta el pecho, una pequeña línea blanca se encontraba en el pecho y el resto del traje era de su color respectivo: rojo sangre, amarrillo y naranja, respectivamente.

-¡Las Psycopuff! - grito Sergio

-Vaya, no sabíamos que éramos tan famosas- se ríe la de pelo negro

-¡Como es posible que se aprovechan de tres chicas que aun no están a su nivel y luego atacan a estas dos, que trataban ayudar! ¡Eso no lo voy a permitir!- decía enojado y un poco molesto

-Así, ¿y qué harás?- decía la pelirroja

-Esto- decía Sergio extendiendo la mano y convocando su Keyblade. Las chicas se sorprendieron

-¿Qué poder es ese?- preguntaba la de anaranjado

-No es ningún poder, Blaze- decía Sergio sonriendo a la de anaranjado

-Pero, ¿Cómo?- preguntaba la de amarillo

-Muy fácil, Biohazard –decía Sergio- es porque yo no soy de este universo- decía con una sonrisa- pero-cambiando de tono a uno molesto- las van a pagar, pero, quizás me apiade de ustedes dos- decía señalando a Biohazard y Blaze- uno, porque usted se sobre su secreto- decía señalando a Biohazard con una sonrisa- y dos, porque usted, creo que es una incomprendida- decía a Blaze- pero en cuanto a usted Blood- señalando a la pelirroja con un tono enojado- quizás no

-Entonces, toma- decía Blood lanzando un haz de energía color rojo sangre directo a Sergio, creando una explosión, al disiparse el humo no quedaba nada de Sergio- No duro mucho- decía antes de voltearse hacia Biohazard- ahora, ¿Cuál es ese secreto del cual hablaba?- le preguntaba en un tono molesto antes de oír un ruido de un motor encendido- ¡Queeeeeee!- gritaba. De donde se encontraba Sergio, algo se estaba materializando, era Sergio.

-Vaya que si es fuerte- decía Sergio- pero se me olvido decirle algo- dijo antes de desaparecer y aparecer detrás de Blood- yo soy inmortal- le susurro al oído antes de golpearla en la espalda lanzándola al suelo.

-¡Blood!- gritaron las chicas

-¡Atáquenlo!- grito saliendo volando del cráter.

Las chicas atacaron a Sergio, Blaze lo atacaba con bolas de fuego, látigos de agua y truenos; Biohazard convirtió su brazo en una espada color amarillo brillante y comenzó a lanzar cortes contra Sergio, además de que le lanzaba unos pequeños misiles que salían de su espalda y hombros; Blood le lanzaba golpes, blasters y ataques telequineticos, pero tono era en vano; Sergio congelaba las bolas de fuego y los látigos con el blizzard, los rayos los desviaba con su espada, los misiles de Biohazard le impactaron, pero no le hicieron nada serio, su espada bloqueaba todos los intentos de tocarlo por parte de Biohazard y en cuanto a Blood, sus ataques eran siempre bloqueados, ya sea los golpes, chocaban con el shield de Sergio en cuanto a los blasters y los ataques telequineticos eran para romperle un hueso o algo parecido, pero cada vez que lo hacía, el hueso se reconstruía. Al final, Sergio tomo por sorpresa a Biohazard, le dio un golpe de karate en el estomago, un uppercut en la barbilla y una patada en el cuello mandándola al suelo inconsciente

-Uno menos, faltan dos- decía Sergio antes de ser golpeado por Blaze- Toma- decía al darle un golpe en el estomago; Blaze y Blood aprovecharon esto para comenzar a darle una serie de golpes en el rostro y estomago a Sergio, al final lo golpearon con todas sus fuerzas hacia el suelo, choco haciendo un cráter y las chicas usaron sus ataques más poderoso y se los lanzaron a Sergio. Los ataques se combinaron en uno gigante blanco que le dio de lleno a Sergio.

-Por fin- decía Blood, pero se oyó un ruido familiar seguido de una voz- Interesante- dijo una voz que les helo hasta la sangre; al mirar al cráter, vieron salir un sombra, era Sergio, estaba ileso, a excepción de unos cuantos raspones y comenzó a elevarse y se puso frente a las niñas- sus ataque son poderoso, pero no lo suficiente- decía al mirar a las chicas, estaban agotadas, se estaban abrazando una a la otra- mmm, veo que tienen miedo de mi, ¿o no?- les pregunto y ellas asistieron.-Bien, ya que tiene miedo, no les hare nada- decía con una sonrisa- pero será con dos condiciones- decía señalando con los dedos

-¿Cuáles?- pregunto Blood

-Una-comenzó Sergio- es que no vuelvan a atacar por aquí- decía a las chicas- y, dos, no deben de preguntarle a Biohazard- señalándola- acerca de ese secreto, los secreto se conservan y solo se dicen en el mejor de los casos- decía con un tono serio

-Está bien- decía Blood- Blaze, ve por Bio- decía a Blaze- pero, hay algo que queremos saber- pregunto

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Sergio con una sonrisa

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- preguntaba Blaze al llegar con Bio cargada en hombros

-Mi nombre es Sergio Antonio, pero me pueden decir "El Redentor"- decía en tono orgullo

-Es un placer conocerte Sergio, nos vemos- decía Blood al irse con sus hermanas volando dejando una franja roja y naranja

-Adiós- decía Sergio- y ahora,- decía-a ver como esta Bell- decía al acercarse al cráter donde se encontraba la chica; al entrar en él, Sergio recibió un haz de luz en el pecho, dejando un hueco pero sonó el motor encendido y el hueco se cerró.

-¿Quién o que eres?- decía en un tono asustado Bell, ella estaba parada con una mano apoyada en su estomago

-Soy un aliado y usted jovencita necesita descansar- decía al acercarse mas

-Yo estoy bien- decía enojada y trato de caminar hacia Sergio pero se cayó, fue alcanzada por Sergio antes de tocar el suelo siquiera.-No usted está muy herida, deja te cargo-decía al cargar a Bell en brazos-Gracias- decía Bell sonrojada

-¡Cure!- dijo Sergio y curo con magia a Bell- con eso estarás un poco mejor

Sergio se dirigió a la escuela cargando a Bell en brazos, al llegar donde se encontraba Breannin se oyó su voz.- ¡Hermana! , ¿Estás bien?- pregunto

-Si, estoy bien- decía Bell sonrojada en brazos de Sergio- el me salvo

-¡Hey!, ¿quien es usted?- se oyó una voz detrás de Sergio, al voltear Sergio vio a las chicas superpoderosas, estaban heridas, con unos cuantos raspones y golpes, pero nada serio

-Hola, yo soy Sergio, pero me dicen "el Redentor"- decía sonriendo- y ustedes deben ser las chicas superpoderosas-

-No me digas- dijo Bellota

-¡Bombón!- se oyó una voz, al mirar de quien era la voz, se sorprendió Sergio, era de Dexter, el niño genio- ¿Estas bien? Y ¿Quién es usted?- señalando a Sergio

-Estoy bien- decía Bombón sonrojada

-Esto es raro, aun estando aquí esto se me hace raro-pensaba Sergio antes de presentarse a Dexter de la misma manera que a las chicas-Bueno ya que me presente, creo que debemos buscar ayuda médica- decía un poco preocupado

-El profesor nos puede ayudar- decía Bombón

-Bien, que esperamos-decía Sergio al comenzar a flotar- Ustedes dirigen a donde- decía con una sonrisa

-¡Queee! ¿Puedes volar?- preguntaban todos con una mirada de asombro en su rostro

-Si, es una larga historia- dijo Sergio, todos comenzaron a flotar a excepción de Bell que estaba en brazos de Sergio y Dexter que fue llevado por Bombón. En 1 minuto se encontraban volando por unos suburbios, parando en donde se encontraba una casa (si han visto las chicas superpoderosas sabrán como es, es igual su casa aquí que en el original), llamaron a la puerta y salió el profesor

-¡Profesor!- dijeron los chicos

-¡Niñas!, ¿Qué les paso? Y, ¿Quién es él?- decía señalando a Sergio

-Es una larga historia, pero sus niñas necesitan ayuda primero- decía al entrar

Después de 1 hora de poner vendajes a las chicas y colocar a Breannin y Bell en un tipo de maquinas muy raras en el laboratorio del profesor (mas adelante explico eso ultimo), Sergio les comenzó a contar su historia, como obtuvo sus poderes y hablar del reloj, todos quedaron sorprendidos.

-Así que, ¿no eres de aquí?- decía Burbuja confundida

-Si- contesto Sergio

-Tu viaje a sido genial, quizás después me puedas enseñar algo de jiujitsu- decía Bellota emocionada

-Veremos- decía Sergio pensativo

-Es genial que pudiéramos ver una vez más a Bunny en otro universo por lo menos- decía Bombón

-Y eso que no conociste a su novio- decía Sergio con una risita- aunque era muy buena persona y eso que no saben lo que pasara en el futuro- decía Sergio casi riéndose imaginándose la cara que pondrían las chicas si les contaba lo que sabia

-Increíble que tanta tecnología se encuentre en algo tan pequeño- decía Dexter asombrado

-Quizás te pase los planos, tengo una copia por si las dudas- decía Sergio

-¿Cómo es que se puede hacer eso de la sustancia L?- preguntaba el profesor

-Mmm, deje me acuerdo- decía Sergio al presionar unos botones y salir un pequeño papel del reloj (ok también es impresora, uno nunca sabe) y dárselo al profesor

-Gracias- decía el profesor al dirigirse al laboratorio

-Una pregunta- decía Sergio al volverse a los chicos- ¿Tienen comida?, es que tengo hambre- decía agarrándose el estomago

-Si, claro, en la cocina- decía Burbuja con una sonrisa

-Gracias- decía Sergio al salir caminando hacia la cocina

-¿Confías en él?- preguntaba Dexter a Bombón

-Si, el nos ayudo, además salvo a Bell- decía Bombón

-¿Y si es una trampa?- preguntaba Bellota

-No importa, al fin y acabo se nota que es buena gente- decía Bombón, cuando oyó un ruido de ollas cayendo-Lo siento- se oyó la voz de Sergio-Y además un poco despistado- terminaba Bombón

_Rick: Aquí termina el capitulo, lamento lo largo- dice en un cuarto sentado junto con Sergio_

_Sergio: Si, es un poco largoooooooooo- con un tono aburrido_

_Rick: Oye, hago mi mayor esfuerzo y tú me sales con eso- dice enojado- ¿quieres bailar el lago de los cisnes? – con tono amenazante_

_Sergio: No, no, no, ni loco_

_Rick: Entonces, cállate y no me lleves la contraria_

_Sergio: Ok, próximo episodio en tres días_

_Rick: O mañana, depende de mi ánimo; un adelanto: adivinen quien se convierte en padre….- dice mientras mira a Sergio _

_Sergio: ¿Tienes que estar bromeando?- con un tono preocupado_

_Rick lo mira con una sonrisa diabólica_

_Sergio: Auxiliooooooooooooooooo _


	13. Chapter 13

_Rick: Así es, señoras y señores, compañeros y compañeras, nuestro queridísimo Sergio va ser papá_

_Sergio: ¿Y qué va o van a ser?- pregunta emocionado_

_Rick: Ya lo veras-decía en tono misterioso, cuando entran al cuarto dos niños, un niño y una niña_

_Niño: Nos hablaste Rick_

_Rick: Si, así es, conozcan a su padre- dice con una sonrisa señalando a Sergio_

_Niños: ¡Papá¡- gritan al abrazar a Sergio_

Capitulo 13: ¿Papá?

1 semana después

Sergio se había quedado a vivir en la casa de las chicas superpoderosas; dormía en el sofá, algo que le encantaba debido a que en el último universo tuvo que dormir en el piso. Con la sustancia L, el profesor había podido curar a las chicas a tiempo para que pudieran ir a la escuela. Ese día, las chicas se encontraban en la escuela, el profesor en la universidad trabajando y Sergio había salido a pasear por la ciudad a conocer y visitar algunos lugares; Breannin y Bell se hallaban solas en la casa, debido a que ellas eran ginoides (una especie de robot, lo más avanzado que se puedan imaginar) y no necesitaban ir a la escuela, decidieron espiar a Sergio; aunque las chicas confiaban en el, ellas no, lo estaban siguiendo por toda la ciudad, solo para darse cuenta que fue un desperdicio de tiempo: Sergio solo iba a lugares aburridos, como museo, lugares turísticos, etc., guiándose siempre por el mapa que portaba. Las chicas se aburrieron el ultimo día y se fueron a la casa.-Por fin- pensaba Sergio cuando las chicas se fueron, el sabia que lo estaban espiando desde el primer día- espero que así se convenzan de que yo soy un aliado y una buena persona; pero hay algo que me lleva remordiendo la cabeza desde que salí del universo de Barry- pensaba- quizás si les pregunto ellas tal vez me den una respuesta- decía mientras se dirigía a la casa.

En la casa

-Bueno, eso es todo- decía Bell dejándose caer al sillón aburrida

-Si, Sergio además de ser buena persona y un aliado, es aburridooooo- decía Breannin dejándose caer al lado de Bell, en ese momento llamaron a la puerta, al abrir la puerta, entro Sergio-Hola- saludo al entrar

-Hola- decían las chicas en coro aun en el sillón

-Y, como les fue espiándome- decía Sergio con una sonrisa picara en el rostro

-¿Queee?- decían en coro- Pero. ¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntaba Bell

-Oye, si aprendes algo mientras viajas por otros universos- decía con una sonrisa Sergio- pero, no se preocupen- decía consolándolas- no es la primera vez que me pasa-

-Bueno, lo sentimos- decían las chicas

-Hey, les tengo una pregunta- preguntaba Sergio- ¿Saben cuáles son los ingredientes que usaron para hacer a las chicas superpoderosas?-

-Yo sé- decía Bell- con azúcar, flores y muchos colores, junto con la sustancia X- decía levantando la mano; en ese momento llegaban las chicas, usaban un uniforme de su respectivo color con un moño rojo en el pecho

-Hola- decía Burbuja con una sonrisa

-Que hay- dijo Bellota

-Contigo quería hablar- decía señalando Bombón- quiero hacerte una pregunta; ¿de qué están hechos eso tal chicos Rowdy?-

-Espera, deja me acuerdo- decía frotándose la barbilla- recuerdo que Mojo nos dijo que los hizo a base de pelos de nariz, colas de cachorro y caracoles, todo eso lo arrojo a un inodoro de la cárcel- decía Bombón con cara de asco

-¡Que ascooo!- gritaron las niñas, a excepción de Bell y Breannin

-Otra cosa, ¿llegaste a saber de que eran las chicas Powerpunk?- pregunto Sergio

-¿Quién?- preguntaban Breannin y Bell

-Son nuestras contrapartes de otro universo alternativo, un día viajamos a otro universo por el espejo que hay en nuestro cuarto- decía Bellota- luchamos contra ellas y apenas las derrotamos-

-Creo que mientras buscábamos en el laboratorio de su padre, leímos que las hicieron de jugo concentrado de limón, pedazos de jengibre y todo lo desagradable junto con una sustancia llamada "Sustancia C"- respondió Bombón aun frotándose la barbilla

-Bueno, ya que se y saben todo eso, quería presentarle una teoría- decía Sergio- mi teoría es esta: que pasa si juntas los materiales con los que las hicieron a ustedes, los chicos y las otras chicas, a excepción de las sustancias y el agua del inodoro, claro; y le agregas "accidentalmente"- moviendo los dedos- la sustancia L; ¿Qué creen que pasaría?

-Que habría una explosión, seguida de la aparición de unos niños- decía Burbuja alegremente

-Es una buena teoría- decía Bombón pensativa

-Podría ser un niño y una niña- decía Burbuja más alegre

-O dos y uno- decía Bellota pensando en las posibilidades

-La probabilidad apunta a que saldrían 2 niñas y un niño- decía Bell mirando al horizonte con una mirada perdida como que pensando en algo

-Pero solo al intentarlo se resuelve el problema- decía Breannin con una sonrisa

-Bueno, una vez que llegue el profesor le presento mi teoría y le pregunto que si me deja usar su laboratorio para realizar el experimento- decía Sergio con una sonrisa- ahora, vaya y hagan la tarea-decía a las chicas

-Bien- decían subiendo las escaleras

-Pero, si es viernes- reclamaba Bellota

3 horas después

El profesor llego a la casa, una vez en ella, Sergio le presento su teoría y el acepto con gusto prestarle el laboratorio, juntaron todos los materiales y lo colocaron en una olla limpia (claro no vaya a salir algo mal) y finalmente Sergio agrego la sustancia L "accidentalmente", pero no paso nada

-Quizás perdimos el tiempo- decía el profesor con las niñas en la puerta por si ocurría una explosión

-Esperen- decía Bombón saliendo volando y regresando con un cofre, al abrirlo, se encontraba un pedazo de tela- Quizás esto funcione, es lo que quedo de Bunny, nuestra hermana muerta- decía al darle el trozo a Sergio y regresar a la puerta

-Hay que probarlo- decía al arrojar el pedazo a la olla, al principio no ocurrió nada, pero después comenzó a Burbujear y finalmente hubo una explosión; nadie salió lastimado, a excepción de Sergio que estaba en el laboratorio: salió volando y choco con una pared, pero no le paso nada, aun se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe cuando el humo comenzó a disiparse, dejando ver dentro de la olla a tres niños de aproximadamente 5 años; dos niñas y un niño: el niño tenía la piel blanca pero un poco bronceada, el pelo corto parecido al de Butch, pero blanco como el de Bell, sus ojos eran color azul pálido, su camisa era del mismo tono con la franja negra a la mitad de la camisa, usaba zapatillas negras; una niña tenía la piel bronceada, los ojos café oscuro, era rubia y su pelo era lacio y llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, llevaba un vestido parecido al que las chicas usaban cuando las crearon, solo que de color café; pero la ultima chica dejo impactado a Sergio: su pelo era castaño con una cola de caballo, sus ojos y vestido eran color morado.

-O no- pensaba Sergio- creo que si pasa lo que estoy pensando esto se va a poner triste y un poco dramático- pensaba y sin que se diera cuenta el niño salió flotando y se acerco a Sergio. -¿Está bien?- pregunto con una voz infantil pero dulce al acercarse y ponerse al lado de Sergio

-Mmm, que raro, pensé que me iba a golpear, como la mayoría de chicos que son creados por los mismo ingredientes que los chicos, pero seguro que al agregarle el pedazo de tela y la parte de las chicas, eso modifico su conducta y equilibro las cosas- pensó –Si estoy bien- le respondió desde el suelo mientras se levantaba

-¿Quién es usted?- le pregunto a Sergio la niña de café que se acerco y se escondió tras el niño, su voz era tímida y dulce

-Soy Sergio, ¿y ustedes?- les pregunto a los niños

-No se- respondió el niño

-Ni yo- respondió la niña tímidamente

-¿Dónde estoy?- decía la niña de morado al pararse de la olla y mirar a todos lados

-Estas en el laboratorio del profesor- respondió Sergio acercándose y miro la puerta, estaba atrapado, un pedazo de techo cayo y tapo la puerta. –Sergio, no te preocupes, en un momento entramos- decía el profesor

-Bueno, ¿y cómo se llama?- decía volviéndose a la niña

-Me llamo Bunny, pero no sé porque lo sé- respondió la niña, pero antes de que empezara la puerta se abrió y las niñas alcanzaron a oír eso

-!Bunny¡- gritaban llorando las chicas y corrían a abrazar a su hermana mientras Bell y Breannin miraban confundidas

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-decía la niña mientras la abrazaban

-Nosotros somos tus hermanas,- decía Burbuja con lagrimas en los ojos- nosotros te creamos hace 4 años, pero eras inestable y explotaste- termino Bombón

-¿Y nosotros?- decían los otros niños

-Bueno, eso yo lo explico,- decía Sergio al acercarse a los niños- ustedes fueron creados por una combinación de materiales iguales a los que están hechos ellas,- decía señalando a las chicas que abrazaban a Bunny- otra cosa yo soy su padre- decía al agacharse y abrazarlos

-¡Papá!- decían los niños abrazando a Sergio

-Entonces, ¿el es mi papá?- preguntaba Bunny confundida

-No, usted nació a partir de el ultimo pedazo de tela que quedo de la explosión; pero si quiere puedo serlo- decía Sergio con una sonrisa- a si, los nombre- decía al volverse a los niños- su nombre será Balkain- decía al niño- porque usted parece de los Balcanes- decía pensando- y usted- decía a la niña que aun estaba tras Balkain- usted será Balance, porque aun siendo muy tímida, aun así se preocupo por mí, siendo un desconocido - luego volteo a las niñas que aun abrazaban a Bunny, ella se veía más tranquila y sonreía- y ellas son Bombón, Burbuja y Bellota- señalando a las chicas, luego volteo a Bell y Breannin que estaban en la puerta- y ellas son Bell y Breannin; ellas son sus tías; los niños corrieron hacia las niñas, Burbuja abrazaba a Balkain y Balance se acerco tímidamente y abrazo a Breannin, luego miro al profesor y pregunto-¿Quién es usted?-

-Yo soy el profesor Utonio, el padre de ellas- señalando a Bombón y sus hermanas- y el tío de ellas dos- señalando a Bell y Breannin (si quieren saber más, mandar un mensaje y con gusto se los contesto)-

-Chicas- decía Sergio a Bombón y compañía- ¿Por qué no le muestra la casa a los niños?- dijo Sergio y las chicas asistieron; el profesor y las chicas subieron dejando solo a Sergio, Bell y Breannin

-¿Por qué les dijiste eso?- preguntaba Bell confundida- sabes que no somos humanas-

Si, lo sé- respondió Sergio tranquilamente- pero yo se que por tus venas o circuitos, como quieras decirle, corre la sustancia X, igual que yo, tu hermana y las chicas, lo cual nos hace primos- dijo con una sonrisa

-Bien, para mí eso me convence, "primo"- decía riéndose Breannin

-Bueno, si convence a Breannin, me convence a mi- decía Bell dirigiéndose a las escaleras- vamos Breannin, vamos a ayudar- decía mientras subían, dejando solo a Sergio

-Uff, espero poder con esto de ser padre de dos niños con superpoderes antes de morir en el intento y luego volver a revivir- decía-Mmm, espero que pueda explicarlo cuando llegue a mi universo- decía al subir las escaleras.

_Balkain: Hola soy Balkain_

_Balance: Y yo Balance_

_Juntos: Y juntos somos los chicos superdimensionales_

_Balkain: Nuestro padre salió a descanzar_

_Balance: Y Rick nos dijo que podíamos despedir este episodio_

_Rick: Asi es, por fin acabeeeeee y esta vez no me molesto Sergio- decía relajado_

_Balance: Lamentamos lo largo_

_Balkain: Si es que necesitaba un poco de descripción y Rick a veces se emociona_

_Rick: Tienes razón, la descripción es muy larga, por eso dejare que digan la frase_

_Juntos: Próximo capítulo… a subirse pronto- decían riéndose y saltando quedando la imagen congelada_


	14. Chapter 14

Nota: Soy yo Rick, venía a decirles que yo soy dueño de Sergio, el Defensor le pertenece a Xoverguy

_Balkain: Hola, soy yo, Rick me dijo que les dijera que vamos a seguir apareciendo_

_Balance: Y además abra un capitulo de adelantos junto con algunas respuestas curiosas- dice emocionada_

_Balkain: Pero antes, hay que terminar este tomo_

Capitulo 14: Sergio conoce al Defensor

1 mes después

Sergio había enseñado a los niños a usar sus superpoderes, Bunny era tan fuerte como las chicas juntas, pero eso no importaba, lo que importaba era que estaba viva, Balance descubrió que podía curar con el tacto, dejando un aura color verde turquesa y Balkain podía lanzar un rayo que podía purificar y destruir cualquier rastro de oscuridad. Al final del mes, Sergio decidió que sería hora de seguir su camino, de llegar a su universo, ahora con sus hijos. Se despidió de todos, se tomo una foto de recuerdo, guardo la posición del universo, abrió un portal y entro en el.

Aparecieron en una playa, se parecía a Destiny Island, pero había más gente.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Balkain rascándose la cabeza

-No lo sé, pero preguntando se sabe- dijo Sergio con una sonrisa. Se acercaron a un señor calvo con un short y una camisa hawaiana con un helado en la mano donde estaban, a lo que él respondió que se encontraban en Kuwaii

-¿Kuwaii?, quizás esté aquí- pensó Sergio- Muchas gracias- decían al alejarse- Niños, debemos buscar al Defensor

-¿Quién?- decían los niños confundidos

-Es una joven que nació, en mi universo, pero llego aquí buscando a su hermana, el trabaja en la Federacion Dimensional, pero vive aquí, por ahora debemos buscarlo- dijo Sergio antes de comenzar a volar, sus hijos asistieron y comenzaron a volar, sorprendiendo a muchos. Sergio y sus hijos comenzaron a buscar por la isla tratando de encontrar a Lilo y Stich, sus hijos adoptivos (preguntas más adelante), trataron de encontrarlos, pero no los hallaron, finalmente llegaron a un cementerio. –Ni rastro de ellos- dijo Balkain

-Miren- decía Balance señalando a una colina en el cementerio, en la colina se encontraba un joven de aproximadamente 22 años, tenía el pelo castaño, era alto, usaba un short verde y una camisa azul, pero lo que más llamaba la atención, era que tenia los brazo y piernas muy velludos.

-Creo que es el- pensó Sergio- En un momento vengo- les dijo a los niños antes de comenzar a acercarse al joven. Cuando llego, noto que estaba viendo dos tumbas, una decía Jack y la otra Elizabeth

-Hola- dijo Sergio al llegar

-Uhm, hola- contesto el joven que seguía mirando pensativo

-¿Familia?- pregunto Sergio

-No, solo un amigo- respondió el joven- venia a rectificarles la promesa que les hice- hablo más el joven

-¿Cuál?- pregunto Sergio

-La de cuidar a su hija como si fuera mía- dijo volviéndose a Sergio con una sonrisa y se presento.- Hola, soy Andre Alberto Martínez Segarra

-Hola, soy Sergio Antonio Díaz Gómez- dijo

-¿No eres de por aquí?, verdad- pregunto Andre

-Si, es cierto, no soy de por aquí- contesto Sergio- bueno, iré al grano, quiero unirme a la Federacion Galáctica- dijo Sergio

-¿Cómo?- dijo Andre confundido

-Lo que te dije, o que, acaso tú no eres el famoso "Defensor", aquel que derroto a Xana (Code Lyoko) y Apocalipsis (X-Men)- aclaro Sergio

-Vaya, eso lo demuestra todo, tu eres de otro universo, pero, ¿de cuál?, hay tantos y muchos- decía Andre rascándose la cabeza

-De uno en especifico, del universo maestro- dijo Sergio con una sonrisa y rascándose la cabeza

-¡Imposible¡ nadie puede viajar de ese universo sin ayuda, tecnología superavanzada o magia- dijo Andre consternado

-Bueno, no sé como sucedió que salí de ese universo, pero te diré mi viaje- dijo Sergio con una sonrisa.

Media hora después, Sergio había contado su historia, por donde viajo, a que lugares visito, a quienes conoció y le presento a sus hijos. Al principio Andre no le creyó, pero al enseñarle el mapa que tomo, Andre hablo.-Bien, te creo, por lo del mapa, pero, si quieres entrar a la federación, te llevare con mis superiores- dijo- y una cosa más, ¿puedes llevarme a mi casa volando?- pregunto

-Claro- dijo Sergio y comenzó a volar, agarro a Andre y volaron hacia una dirección que les indico Andre, al llegar, vieron que era una mansión enorme, tan grande como el Omega Bolt.

-¿Quién vive allí?- pregunto Balance sorprendida

-Yo y mi familia- dijo Andre con una sonrisa. Al llegar, Andre se dirigió a lo que parecía un hangar, de donde saco una nave Gummi.-Suban- le dijo

30 minutos después estaban en el espacio dirigiéndose hacia la capital de la federación. Era un planeta muy futurista. -¡Wow!- dijeron los niños sorprendidos

Llegaron a la base de la federación, allí Sergio reconoció a muchos superhéroes conocidos y otros desconocidos. Andre le presento a Sergio a la gran concejal.

-Veo que también eres del mismo universo- decía la concejal

-Si, efectivamente- asistió Sergio

-He confirmado tu llegada, el rey Mickey me dijo que su maestro, que te había enviado a este universo hace 2 años, pero que al parecer el portal te envió a otro universo por error- decía la concejal

-¿Qué?, hace 2 años que estas viajando, entonces hemos viajado el mismo tiempo por otros universos- dijo Andre sorprendido

-Si, supongo- dijo Sergio rascándose la cabeza

-Bueno, has llegado en el momento justo, hoy se hace la prueba general, todos los héroes son puestos a prueba para ver que tanto han mejorado- decía la concejal

-Entonces, tengo suerte- dijo Sergio- pero, ¿Qué hay de mis hijos?- pregunto Sergio

-Si lo logras pasar y ser de los últimos- decía la concejal- los tomaras como tus aprendices-

-Pan comido- dijo Sergio con una sonrisa

_Rick: Por fin acabe el capitulo_

_Balkain: Oye Rick, ¿Dónde está Sergio?_

_Rick: Salía fuera, le di un descanso, algo así como vacaciones_

_Balance: Próximo capítulo a subirse… pronto _

_Nota del autor: Quisiera agradecer a todos las personas que han estado siguiendo esta historia y no se desanimen si no continuo despues del ulyimo capitulo, es solo que estoy trabajando en el tomo 2, claro en computadora, como muchos sabran._


	15. Chapter 15

Nota: No soy dueño de ningún personaje mencionado aquí, a excepción de Sergio aka. El Redentor

_Rick: La hora de la verdad, Sergio será puesto a prueba_

_Balkain: Eso explica lo de las vacaciones_

_Balance: Si, pero, ¿ pasara la prueba?, léanlo para saberlo_

Capitulo 15: La prueba final

La sala de simulación, que era el lugar donde iba a ser la prueba, era enorme, más grande que cualquier otra sala de simulación donde Sergio hubiera estado antes.

-Wow, sí que es enorme- decía Sergio al mirar alrededor con una sonrisa estúpida en su cara

-¿Quién es ese?-

-¿Creo que es nuevo?

-No durara mucho-

-Quien sabe, dicen que es del mismo universo que el Defensor

-¿Cómo crees?- se oía murmurar entre los demás héroes.

-Muy bien- se oía la voz de la concejal- espero que hayan entrenado mucho, hagan su mejor esfuerzo y quiero presentarles a Sergio- señalándolo desde la ventana- el, al igual que Andre, es del universo Maestro, solo que el viajo por otros universos, fuera de nuestro rango de alcance.

-Hola a todos- decía Sergio saludando a todos

-Hola- contestaron algunos

-Sabia que lo conocía de algún lado- se oía la voz de Sora

-Muy bien, empecemos- dijo la concejal antes de dar señal al doctor Hikari (Megaman NT Warriors). De repente comenzaron a aparecer sincorazones, monstros de Xana (Code Lyoko), virus de las series de Megaman, etc.

-Empecemos- decía Sergio en posición de batalla convocando su espada

-Genial su estilo- decía Andre- pero no se compara al mío- dijo sacando su espada

-No te lo dudo- dijo Sergio alegremente

1 hora después, muchos héroes habían sido eliminados, en esta prueba a cada héroe se le asignaba una barra de vida de 2000 puntos y al perderlos todos, eran expulsados automáticamente; solo quedaban 20 héroes, entre ellos Riku, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Andre, Megaman (de la serie NT Warriors) y Sergio. –Veo que sobreviven bastantes- decía la concejal al doctor

-Si, pero me sorprende que el joven nuevo a recibido el mismo daño que otros compañeros y aun así solo ha perdido la cuarta parte de puntos- dijo el doctor sorprendido

-Bien, la prueba va a la mitad, ¿alguna sugerencia para continuar?- pregunto la concejal

-Si- respondió Sergio mirando la ventana, mientras todos lo miraban sorprendido- que aumente la gravedad, mmm, no sé, quizás 30 veces- continuo

-¿Qué?- decían algunos

-Es una buena opción-decía la concejal- ¿Doctor?-pregunto

-Estoy en eso- respondió el doctor

De repente la gravedad aumento, a muchos se les dificultaba moverse, con excepción de algunos como Andre y Sergio.-Veo que eres fuerte- decía Andre un poco sorprendido

-Si, pero no tanto como tu- decía Sergio riéndose

-Empecemos de nuevo- se oyó la voz de la concejal y volvieron a aparecer los mismos monstros, solo que ellos, eran más rápidos que la mayoría. Esta vez duraron solo 30 minutos antes de que Sergio y Andre quedaran solos.-Perdimos a Sora- dijo Sergio

-Y a Riku- continuo Andre

-Bien, eso es todo, con esto terminamos la prueba- decía la concejal. El doctor intento apagar la maquina pero no funciono.-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Andre

-No se- contesto Sergio confundido

-¡Es hora de mi venganza!- se oyó una voz un poco robótica

-¡No!- grito Andre

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Sergio consternado

-Es Xana, ha vuelto- contesto Andre

-¿Xana?- pregunto Sergio, cuando apareció frente a ellos un holograma con la imagen de Xana.

-Andre, por fin te he hallado, es hora de que Pagés- se oyó la voz antes de desaparecer el holograma y comenzar a aparecer 20 clones de Andre y comenzar a atacar a los chicos.

Andre se defendió con su espada y sus chips de batalla y sus sorprendentes habilidades y Sergio, sus superpoderes, su espada, el cañón de su brazo, las magias que conocía y la alquimia. La prueba estaba siendo transmitida en el comedor, donde todos los héroes y sus amigo estaban observando, estaban sorprendidos por la aparición de Xana, pero más sobretodo por como Sergio demostraba sus poderes, desconocidos para la mayoría.

-Increíble-

-Wow-

-¿Cómo lo pudo hacer eso?-

-No lo sé- se oía entre la multitud. En la sala de comando se había detectado 5 torres activadas en Lyoko, lo cual explicaba la aparición de Xana, rápidamente se formo un equipo para desactivar las torres. En la sala de simulación, el doctor y la concejal estaban sorprendidos.- ¿Cómo es que tiene tanto poder?- pregunto el doctor sorprendido

-Quizás sea por los universos que ha visitado- contesto la concejal

-¿Cuáles?- pregunto el doctor, la concejal saco un holograma, el cual tenía una lista- En estos- decía señalándolos

-Sorprendente- dijo el doctor con mirada de asombro, cuando oyó un grito- ¡Aarrgg!- se oyó en la sala. Voltearon a ver; en el suelo se encontraba Andre, está demasiado herido, había recibido un disparo en el pecho.-No puedo continuar, tienes que seguir sin mi- decía Andre a Sergio que se acerco a defenderlo.

-No, no puedo, no dejare a nadie atrás- decía Sergio en posición defensiva mientras esperaba a que alguien atacara.- Hay otra opción- se oyó la voz de la concejal por los comunicadores que llevaban en la oreja- Se me ha informado que han desactivado dos torres, lo cual les permite salir al perder sus puntos de vida.

-No, lo hare- grito Sergio

-Tienes que hacerlo, por favor- decía Andre en el suelo

-Muy bien- dijo Sergio y se volteo a Andre y lo apuñalo en el pecho.-Lo siento- dijo hincándose

-Estaré bien- decía Andre al desaparecer; una vez que salió, fue llevado a la sala médica y colocado en una capsula médica.

-Andre está bien- dijo la concejal por radio- ¿puedes pelear?- pregunto

-Si- contesto Sergio

-Pobre- se oyó la voz de Xana- abandonado por el único que me ha detenido, pero no importa, ahora tú morirás-

-No lo creo- dijo Sergio levantándose, su rostro era frio y lleno de furia, parecía un asesino- porque tú caerás- decía mientras convocaba su espada en una mano y se lanzaba contra los clones que quedaban.

_Rick: La prueba final, esto si que se pone emocionante_

_Balance: Pero ¿papá estará bien?- preocupada_

_Rick: Si lo estará, además, si se muere, como habrá tomo 2_

_Balkain: Próximo capitulo... pronto_

_Rick: Hey, me tocaba decir eso,- en tono molesto-¿denme una buena razón de por qué no castigarlos?_

_Balance: Porque te queremos- dice abrazando a Rick_

_Rick: Ok, lo pasare esta vez, pero solo porque la quiero- dice aun abrazando a Balance_


	16. Chapter 16

Nota: De igual manera que de siempre, yo no soy dueño más que de Sergio.

_Rick: Sergio dará la sorpresa hoy, finalmente_

_Balkain: Pero, ¿estará bien, papá?_

_Sergio: Si, estaré bien- con tranquilidad _

Capitulo 16: ¡Sorpresa!

Sergio se lanzo contra los clones, Andre y Sergio se encargaron de 10 de ellos, Sergio se lanzo contra uno, el clon trato de defenderse usando su espada, Sergio lo atacaba con su espada con una velocidad sorprendente y duro muy poco el clon antes de ser partido en pequeñas partes. -¿Quién sigue?- pregunto Sergio en tono amenazante señalando a los clones. 2 clones se lanzaron contra Sergio, Sergio no se movió y antes de recibir el golpe, desapareció.-Pero, ¿Qué?- dijeron los clones.

-¡Sorpresa!- dijo Sergio detrás de los clones y aplaudió sus manos y se las puso encima de sus espaldas y los clones explotaron.-3 menos, quedan 7- dijo antes de desaparecer y aparecer frente a un clon y partirlo en 2.-Mi error, 4 y quedan 7- decía mientras levantaba el brazo y sus dedos comenzaron a brillar en las puntas, creando pequeñas esferas- pero quedaron menos- dijo en el momento en dispararlas, matando instantáneamente a 5 clones.

Mientras tanto, en el comedor, todos quedaron sorprendidos, incluidos Balkain y Balance. – ¿No sabía que papá era tan fuerte?- dijo Balance

-Y tan poderoso- termino Balkain

-¿Son sus hijos?- pregunto Sonic el erizo

-Si, ¿por?- pregunto Balkain con duda

-No se parecen- respondió Tails

-Es porque él nos creo a partir de una combinación de diferentes objetos y una sustancia extraña- respondió Balance

-Una pregunta- dijo Balkain

-¿Cuál?- preguntaron en coro

-¿Dónde se encuentra esa sala?- pregunto Balance

-Se encuentra por allá- respondió Tails señalando un pasillo al fondo

-Gracias- decían los niños mientras volaban hacia el pasillo a una velocidad sorprendente.-Si que son rápidos- decía Sonic mirando la pantalla.

Mientras tanto en la sala, Sergio buscaba al clon faltante.- ¿Dónde estás?- preguntaba mirando a todos lados, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el clon apuñalo a Sergio en el pecho.-Muere- grita el clon. Sergio bajo la cabeza y se oyó el arranque de un motor.- ¿Qué?- pregunto el clon.- Creo que no sabes nada de mí- decía Sergio al levantar la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos- ¡yo soy inmortal!- dijo antes de sacar de su pecho la espada y partir en diagonal al clon. -Puff, no duro mucho- decía Sergio en un tono aburrido y arrogante. -Increíble, eso explica todo- decía el doctor mirando a la concejal. Un joven apareció de la nada y hablo: -Piensas que los derrotaste, pero no- decía cuando empezaron a aparecer miles de sincorazones de todos los tipo, virus de Xana y Megaman, junto con la organización XIII, Maléfica, Ansen, Riku poseído por Ansem, todos los jefes de Kingdom Hearts, los villanos de Megaman, robots de Eggman, Slade, Hamsterville en una nave enorme, el experimento 627, versión ciberrobot, Onslaught y Apocalipsis, estos últimos dos gigantes. Sergio desapareció su espada, miro alrededor y hablo: -Bien, no podre luchar contra todos a la vez, pero podre hacer esto- dijo cuando comenzó a brillar, el brillo era intenso, casi no se podía ver nada. -¿Qué va hacer?- preguntaba el doctor cuando llegaron los niños. –Hasta que llegamos,- dijo Balance- eh, mira- dijo señalando la ventana.

-Lo va a volver hacer- decía Balkain

-¿Qué va hacer?- pregunto la concejal preocupada

-La Armagedón Bomb- dijeron en coro

-¿Qué hace exactamente?- pregunto el doctor

-No sabemos- decía Balance- Solo lo uso una vez-

_Flashback_

_Sergio se encontraba en la sala de entrenamiento del profesor_

_-Creo que ya deberías terminar- dijo el profesor desde la sala de espera_

_-No aumente el nivel al máximo- decía Sergio cansado. El profesor aumento el nivel y salieron cientos de enemigo. –Es hora de probar mi nuevo ataque- dijo Sergio antes de comenzar a brillar y grito. -¡¡Armagedón Bomb!!- grito y la pantalla se puso en blanco por la luz que irradiaba, al desaparecer la luz, Sergio estaba en parado, respiraba con dificultad y se desmayo_

_Fin de flashback_

De repente, Sergio comenzó a flotar, todos lanzaron sus ataques más poderosos, pero Sergio grito. -¡¡Armagedón Bomb!!- y todo se puso en blanco, duro 10 segundo, cuando el brillo se desvaneció, no había rastro de nadie a excepción de Sergio, se veía cansado, agotado, pero orgulloso. –Concejal- se oyó la voz de Jeremy **(Code Lyoko)**

-Si- dijo la concejal aun sorprendida

-Hemos desactivado la última torre, en este preciso momento- decía Jeremy con tranquilidad

-Gracias- dijo la concejal

-Increíble- decía el doctor mirando las estadísticas- su poder es enorme, podría destruir un planeta entero con ese ataque-

-Concejal- se oía la voz de Sergio por el comunicador- espero que eso sea suficiente para pertenecer a la federación- decía antes de caer inconsciente. -¡¡Papá!!- gritaron los niños

_Rick: Por fin, acabe este capitulo_

_Sergio: Hey esa batalla fue mortal- dice sentado en la silla con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza_

_Balance: Papá, espero que estés bien- dice mientras lo abraza_

_Balkain: Si, nos preocupaste mucho- dice también abrazándolo _

_Rick: Próximo capitulo, a subirse… pronto, nota es el ultimo capitulo que subo antes de los adelantos y responder las preguntas que hagan. _


	17. Chapter 17

Nota: Hola, soy yo, Rickteady, solo quiero decirle lo de siempre, yo solo soy dueño de Sergio, Balkain y Balance; el resto no me pertenecen.

_Rick: Es hora, el ultimo capitulo- dice emocionado con una matraca en la mano_

_Balkain: Si y después unas vacaciones- dice pensando en cómo las va a pasar_

_Balance: Si, pero no podemos ir solos_

_Sergio: No se preocupen, terminamos esto y nos vamos_

_Rick: Eso dices tú, yo tengo que contestar unas preguntas al final_

Capitulo 17: Después de la batalla

-¿Está bien?- se oía la voz de Balance preocupada

-Si, está bien- se oía una voz adulta

-Pero, me sorprende, como fue que derroto a tantos de un solo ataque- decía otra voz

-¿Do… Donde… Dónde estoy? – pregunto Sergio despertando, noto que se encontraba dentro de un tipo de capsula con vidrio transparente, por fuera se notaba que era una sala medica.

-¡Papá!- gritaron los niños al verlo.

-¡Chicos!, ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Sergio confundido y aturdido

-Chico nuevo- dijo la segunda voz, al mirar de quien era, resulto ser Jumba (**de Lilo y Stich**)- por fin despertaste, los niños estaban preocupados- decía con un tono preocupado

-Gracias por preocuparse por mí, niños- decía Sergio mirando a los niños

-Hay algo que nos gustaría que nos gustaría que nos platicara- dijo la segunda voz, era el Doctor X (**X-Men**). -¿Qué es?- pregunto Sergio

-Nos puede explicar cómo obtuvo sus poderes- pregunto el Doctor X

-Si, claro- dijo Sergio y comenzó a contar su historia, con detalles y todo. –Sorprendente,- dijo Jumba emocionado- tus habilidades y poderes son increíbles, si no hubiera sido por ti, no habríamos derrotado a Xana.-

-Y yo no estaría vivo- se oyó una voz en la puerta, era Andre- Sergio, te debo un favor- dijo acercándose

-No, como que favor- decía Sergio replicando- tu hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi.- dijo con una sonrisa- Ahora, ¿Cómo salgo de aquí?- pregunto tratando de empujar el vidrio de la capsula

-Aun estas muy débil, tienes que descansar- dijo el Doctor X

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte- dijo Andre

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Sergio emocionado

-Felicidades, has sido aceptado como nuevo miembro de la Federacion, la concejal quiere que hagas un reporte de todos los universos por los que has pasado- dijo Andre

-Y, ¿eso significa que?- preguntaba Sergio rascándose la cabeza

-Que tendrás y podrás visitar a tus amigos para que tengamos un informe de los héroes y villanos que hay en eso universos.- respondía Andre-Mientras tratamos de sacarte de aquí-

-Bueno, gracias, y ahora- decía Sergio- me voy a dormir- dijo bostezando y quedándose dormido

-Vengan, quiero que conozcan a mis hijos- dijo Andre dirigiéndose a los niños

-Vamos- dijeron los niños que acompañaron a Andre a la salida

En el sueño de Sergio, Sergio se encontraba en el mismo sueño que tuvo primero, solo que ahora estaba mirando de frente al encapuchado. –Bien, has avanzado lo suficiente- dijo el encapuchado

-Eso quiere decir que pronto regresare a mi universo- decía Sergio emocionado

-No,- respondió el encapuchado con dureza- pero no desesperes, la esperanza muere al último, "Redentor", tu viaje está a medio camino- decía mientras desaparecía

-Espera- dijo Sergio antes de despertar, se encontraba en la sala médica, solo que era de noche y estaba solo.-Mmm,- pensaba- eso quiere decir que todavía me falta camino por recorrer, pero, mientras tenga a mis amigos y mi familia cerca, no me rendiré- pensó antes de volver a dormir

_Rick: Y aquí acaba el tomo 1, por ahora, tomare un descanso, tengo que ponerme a escribir el segundo tomo y los adelantos- mira a todos lados y se vuelve a la gente- me quede solo, que malo, yo me quería ir con ellos, pero bueno, nos vemos en los adelantos, Sayonara._


	18. Apendice A

Apéndice A

Rick: Hola a todo el mundo- dice en un estudio de televisión- bueno, como se los prometí, aquí empieza los adelantos y las preguntas, pero, primero, serán las preguntas.- dice mientras se sienta en un sillón.

-Bueno, empezare, por capítulos; el primer capítulo, tiene un personaje que muchos se preguntaran, ¿Quién es?, bueno, aquí la respuesta: Sakuya, es un OC, o personaje original en ingles, ella pertenece s Sakuyamon, la vi y leí un fanfiction que ella escribió, en ese fanfiction, ella es la hermana adoptada, bueno, eso entendí, de Sora; eso responde la primera pregunta que se harían mientras lo leían.- dice mientras mueve unos papeles en sus manos

-El segundo capítulo- mueve los hojas una vez más- se preguntaran, ¿Cómo sabia eso?, bueno, para empezar, obvio, que primero debí haber jugado algún juego de KH, ¿o no?- dice mirando al público con una sonrisa

-El tercer capítulo- mueve las hojas-yo describí brevemente la ciudad donde estoy estudiando la prepa y los compañeros que se describen allí, si son mis amigos y me dejaron usar sus nombres y descripciones para mi fic, gracias a eso- dice sarcásticamente- otros compañeros quieren salir en algún capitulo, pero si sale,- dice pensativo- seria hasta el tomo 3, el 2 ya lo acabe, pero no lo tengo en computadora; una cosa más- dice con sonrisa picara- esto es para los compañeros, la persona que dice que viene al maestro, pues, es Lalito, todos los compañeros saben quien es- dice tratando de no reírse

-El capitulo cuatro- mueve hojas más tranquilo- me base en el lugar donde Roxas (KH2) aprende a usar los revers y otras cosas, si lo han jugado, el lugar oscuro del principio, donde sale Sora en el piso; el encapuchado revelare quien es hasta el final del tomo 2.- dice moviendo las hojas

-El capitulo cinco- mueve las hojas- las magias de Fire, Blizzard y Shield, son magias básicas y un poco débiles, en comparación de la de los juegos, por ejemplo, el Shield, es una variación de Reflega, pero en lugar de reflejar, solo absorbe el ataque y el resto, solo es básico, no sabía cómo las aprende en el juego, lo del portal, se me ocurrió bien al estilo Stargate Atlantis, solo que no recuerdo donde se me ocurrió eso de ser jalado hacia algún lado, en cuanto a la Keyblade, es original, pero tiene un desperfecto, ocupa tener Sergio el collar para poder convocarla, lo siento.- dice al publico

-El capitulo seis- mueve las hojas- se me ocurrió que pasara por ese universo, solo que, los personajes que salen, pertenecen a Starscream Inmortal, salen en el fic "Las crónicas de las chicas superpoderosas" y sus continuaciones, además, esto ocurre más o menos entre el primer fic y el segundo fic de las crónicas- dice mirando al publico

-El capitulo siete- mueve las hojas- lo del brazo, se me ocurrió en un sueño, solo que para otra historia y para igualar lo de que me rompí el brazo derecho, si los sé, es un poco duro, además, este capítulo debía ser parte original del capítulo seis.

-El capitulo ocho- mueve las hojas- debía pasar de igual manera que el anterior, debía ser parte del seis, pero lo hice muy largo y mejor hice tres capítulos, para que no saliera tan largo; lo de hacer eso de una descripción de lo que le ocurrió, bueno, eso también se me ocurrió, no recuerdo donde.-con una sonrisa al publico

-El capitulo nueve- las hojas nuevamente- me encanto eso de que visitara a las chicas superpoderosas Z, junto con salvarlas de Mojo Jojo, si eso fue fantástico- dice al publico

-El capitulo diez- mueve las hojas- me encantaría ser alquimista, en eso me base para el capitulo, un amigo me dijo que para hacerlo debía aprender todo lo referente a la alquimia, por eso leí toda la pagina de wikipedia, ven que no tengo nada que hacer- dice riéndose al publico

-El capitulo once- mueve las hojas- me encantaría hacer un capitulo acerca del webcomic de Bleedman, el PPGD, pero como había leído la continuación según Griddles, pues bueno, se me ocurrió hacerlo como una continuación de su historia, solo que aquí, Bell decide revivir a Breannin, a partir de la cabeza que encontró, si lo sé, es un poco raro, pero bueno, otra cosa, en la continuación, el profesor tiene un primo que era experto en robótica y por eso es que las chicas son ginoides, los ginoides son lo más avanzado que puede haber con referencia a robots, se pueden considerar casi humanos, excepto que no tienen muchos sentimientos.- dice al público con tristeza- además, había otra hermana, pero, bueno…, en pocas palabras, Bell la mato, porque se hizo mala-

El capitulo doce- mueve las hojas- las Psycopuff, pertenecen también a Griddles, son chicas hechas por genética, tienen una cadena triple, yo no entendí un poco, pero bueno, otra cosa, el capitulo lo hice porque me encantaría luchar, además, suponiendo el comportamiento humano, ellas hubieran reaccionado de esa misma manera, aun teniendo superpoderes.- dice con una sonrisa

-El capitulo trece- mueve las hojas riéndose- se me ocurrió eso de tener dos hijos, pero no cualquiera, que tuvieran superpoderes, se me ocurrió eso de mezclar la sustancia L del universo de Starscream, con las cosas del universo Bleedman y el nombre de dimensionales, pues obvio que es porque viajan por otros universos con Sergio.- dice al público con una sonrisa.- Otra cosa, si alguno sabe dibujar, me encantaría que si me puede dibujar a los chicos, veré si un amigo de Deviantart me los puede dibujar, si no, bueno, me encantaría que lo intentaran.-

-El capitulo catorce- mueve las hojas- si mi historia está basada en la de Xoverguy, pues, ya faltaba que encontrara al Defensor, ¿o no?- pregunta al publico

-El capitulo quince- mueve las hojas- originalmente el catorce y quince iban a ser uno solo, pero vi que iba ser muy largo, en cuanto a la pelea, el final me inspiro una película que pasa algo igual, solo que no recuerdo el nombre- dice al público con una sonrisa

-El capitulo dieciséis- mueve las hojas- se me ocurrió como uno de esas peleas donde un tipo es rodeado de muchos enemigos y el solo derrota a todos, además el titulo se me ocurrió porque el revela su inmortalidad- dice al público y se levanta con una hoja

-Y el capitulo diecisiete- dice leyendo la hoja y levanta la vista- bueno, me inspire en después de las batallas, ya saben, cuando el héroes se está recuperando de la batalla, y eso es todo por ahora, luego veremos y le contaremos los adelantos, junto con Sergio, que regresara de sus vacaciones, hasta luego- dice mientras sale tras bastidores


	19. Apendice B

Apéndice B

-Hey todo mundo- dice Rick saliendo de tras bambalinas- volví y no volví solo- dice mientras hace señas a alguien tras bambalinas y sale Sergio

-¿Qué hay?- dice Sergio saludando al publico- volví de vacaciones y los niños se quedaron, lo sé, eso me hace mal padre, pero, saben cuidarse y tienen superpoderes.- dice con una sonrisa

-Como les prometí, yo y Sergio les mostraremos unos adelantos del tomo 2 y les volvemos a recordar que aquellos compañeros de la prepa, que si quieren salir, manden su descripción a mi correo junto con una lista de superpoderes- dice dirigiéndose al público

-Y ahora- dice Sergio haciendo señas al lado contrario y salen dos personas cargando un televisor y otro sillón y le dan un control remoto- les mostraremos los adelantos- dice al publico sentándose en el sillón y Rick en el otro.

-Corre video- dice Rick y Sergio presiona el botón de encendido y enciende la televisión

_Primera imagen: En Nueva Saltadilla, Sergio y los niños comen en un restaurante_

_Segunda imagen: Sergio habla con el concejal_

_Tercera imagen: Sergio pelea contra un grupo de sincorazones en un lugar completamente blanco_

_Cuarta imagen: Sergio habla con una chica de su altura dentro de una nave desconocida_

_Quinta imagen: Una nave desconocida sale de un portal en las afueras de Tokio, mientras ocurre una batalla entre un monstro y dos robots_

_Sexta imagen: Sergio lucha contra una chica rubia de aproximadamente 13 años con una lanza de color rosa en dos tonos_

_Séptima imagen: Sergio se encuentra caminando en una ciudad futurista_

_Octava imagen: Sergio sale de una nave en un bosque desconocido_

_Novena imagen: Sergio desciende de la misma nave solo que acompañado por unos muchachos y se ve rodeado de mucha gente con armas_

_Decima imagen: Sergio se encuentra en un cuarto donde están pasado una presentación junto con una chica y mucha gente con diferentes uniformes de ejércitos diferentes_

_Onceava imagen: Sergio junto con la misma chica y otros seis muchachos camina por una calle destruida, todos van armados de diferentes armas_

_Doceava imagen: Sergio y la chica se besan en los labios en un pasillo _

_Treceava imagen: Sergio lucha contra un muchacho parecido a él, pero con un uniforme negro_

_Catorceava imagen: Sergio lucha contra una chica vestida de la Organización XIII, con una espada parecida a la de Riku, pero en negro_

_Quinceava imagen: Sergio sostiene la cabeza de la chica contra su pecho, apoyada en una columna y a su lado la primera chica_

_Dieciseisava imagen: Sergio estira la mano y el encapuchado estira la mano y saca una esfera del tamaño de un balón de futbol_

_Diecisieteava imagen: Sergio y las dos chicas, junto con los niños y dos niñas más diferentes se encuentran en la nave hablando en círculo, mientras un chico rubio parecido a Sora, vestido como la Organización XIII los observa_

_Dieciochava imagen: Sergio y las chicas se ven de 15 años, pero solo están las dos niñas extrañas_

-Y eso es todo- dice Rick apagando la televisión- con eso acabamos los adelantos y no desesperen, el tomo 2 lo tendré antes de tiempo- mira a donde se encontraba Sergio- al parecer, Sergio se retiro antes, pero bueno, nos vemos- dice mientras sale tras bambalinas


End file.
